Angels or Devils
by Nea2
Summary: LexLana... Finally, CHAPTER 11: THE FINALE
1. Chapter 1

Angels or Devils  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After four years of unknown phenomenon and dramatic teenage angst, the time had arrived to bid farewell to Smallville High and possibly the rest of the town. It was especially welcomed event for Lana, the young raven-haired beauty who had grown exhausted of the gossiping villagers. Granted, she had Clark, Chloe and Pete as her consoling and caring clique and unforgettable friends. Yet, there was this need, a desire at the pit of her heart and soul calling for something more... for something different. Perhaps it was the facade she wore of the sweet and fragile, yet head-strong "princess"... or perhaps, it was simply the unfulfilling life she had led up to that point.   
  
But, everything was about to change. Hopefully, a turn for the better. Lana was graduating and heading for Metropolis's top fashion institute. Somewhere over the years she had developed a taste for designing clothes, so she decided to take the plunge and give it a try. Anything was better than enrolling at Metropolis University with Clark and Chloe, who would undoubtedly be too immersed in journalism and their couple-hood to spend time with her. Frankly, though, she just needed something... someone... different.  
  
"The beginning to the unknown is finally here," Lana thought to herself as she stood on Lex Luther's balcony. She was gazing at the cloudless sky with an obscure full moon, feeling quite at ease while her friends and the rest of guest celebrated graduation. Lex had been kind enough to allow them to hold their festivities in his mansion, unbeknownst to his father.   
  
Ignoring the crowd behind her, Lana lost herself in frivolous thoughts. Suddenly, her daze was interrupted by a familiar, overly-confident, yet unoffensive voice, "I sense a combination of relief and slight contentment."  
  
She turned around instantly, feeling as if her feelings had been invaded. It was always like that with Lex... he always seemed to know how she felt. It had bothered her, but only because half the time she could never guess what he was thinking or feeling. Sometimes she thought she knew, but then he managed to quickly raise that god-forsaken wall that transformed him into cold, business Lex. It was no wonder they never ceased from bantering or increasing the level of sexual tension, which they both remained ignorant to. "As usual, you're quite observant," she replied nonchalantly. "Don't let that go to your head, though."  
  
He smirked, nodding to the side, "As usual, your flattery never falls short from kindness. Really, it's too much."  
  
"I'll try to contain myself next time," she contended sarcastically as she hopelessly attempted to hide her sly grin. Lana had to admit, she enjoyed these frequent battle of the wits.  
  
Lex immediately noticed her trying to keep her brilliant smile from radiating. He knew she had a liking to these "friendly" battles, and, of course, he completely reveled in them. There was nothing better than admiring a fiery Ms. Lang. "Alright, all quips aside," he announced as he walked towards her and stood next to her. "Tell me... are you enjoying this shing-ding?"  
  
"Yes... um, yeah I am," she stammered.  
  
Lex shifted his gaze to her eyes, looking deep into them, an unnoticeably losing himself in them. Seconds passed when suddenly Lana felt a little uncomfortable and shied away from his gaze as her cheeks blushed a soft red. It brought the handsome businessman back to reality. He stirred from the daze and finally spoke, clearing his throat as it usually happened when he was around the ageless deity, "Um... No, really... tell me the truth."  
  
"Truth is Lex, this is a wonderful party, but," she paused, directing her gazes towards the dark sky. "I'm finding that I rather just be here, on this balcony reveling in the thought that after this summer I will be away from Smallville."  
  
"Bored of the unchanging faces, are we?" Lex smiled, empathizing with her current situation.   
  
"More with my own," Lana answered with a hint of melancholy underneath her voice.   
  
Slightly surprised, Lex looked to her, "Do you mean you're tired of hiding?"  
  
"Maybe... and maybe, I just need to change." Her solemn voice quivered a little. "Maybe it'll happen this summer. I'll be working with C.Z. Morgan and perhaps she'll teach me a thing or two, add a little excitement to my life that won't sent me to the hospital, that is."  
  
"You're working with that famous British designer," he asked, impressed by the news.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
"You don't need her to add excitement to your life, though," Lex asserted as he gently touched the side of her face, directing her gaze to meet his. Time had frozen in that instant, they were both astonished by his indiscretion, and yet could not help staring at each other... again, losing themselves to this unknown, unperceived gravitation. Somehow, however, Lex managed to return to earth, quickly taking control. Noticing she hadn't, he smiled slyly as he neared his face towards her. Lana stirred, alarmed at his advance... she was about to back away when he missed her cheek purposely and whispered to her ear, "Sometimes we tend to inadvertently dismiss what's right in front of us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Lana nervously tried to pick out her outfit in the early morning of the day. She wanted to be prepared for her first meeting with C.Z. Morgan, hoping that she'd take an early liking to her new apprentice. Finally, she picked an appropriate, almost business-like attire that suited her just fine for the first day at work. Now, all she had to do with head over to the Talon and open the door for Hannah and the rest of the employees. She rushed to her car and left, breezing past the Kent farm... there was no way she was going to be late or let anything get in the way of this important day.  
  
Concentrating on the road ahead, Lana didn't notice the blazing black, topless porsche from behind, accelerating smoothly to the side of her car. "Lana," called the smirking face behind sleek sunglasses. "Lana! Don't you think you're going a tad too fast?!"  
  
The determined driver jerked her head slightly, surprised by Lex's voice. She shifted her vision quickly to the suave-dressed Lex, "You're one to talk!"  
  
Laughing, he adored the speeding beauty who fastened her pace to defy him. "Fine... have it your way," he yelled back as he pressed the accelerator and surged passed her. He waved back smugly, knowing that would get a rise out of her.  
  
"Ahh," she groaned. She attempted to increase her velocity, but to no avail, she couldn't even get close to the racer way ahead of her, who she dimly saw from afar.   
  
Twenty minutes later, she arrived at the Talon. Hannah and a couple of employees were already waiting for her at the entrance. "Hey, guys," she greeted. "Hope you're all doing well 'cause today is probably going to be a hectic day."  
  
"No problem," Hannah assured. "By the way, Lex Luther passed by and told me to give you this." She handed Lana a note, who took it with a confused face.  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows, recognizing his handwriting, she read to herself, "Get two black coffees... make sure one of them is strong, C.Z. likes them that way. See you soon, Lex."  
  
"What's wrong, Lana," asked Hannah who noticed Lana's features contorting into anger.  
  
"Nothing, I just hate it when I can't get it my way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lex entered a white two-story house after knocking and waiting for two minutes. "C.Z.," he called out. "Are you in here?"  
  
"Who's that," inquired the fifty-year old British designer as she stepped down the steps with a cigarette in mouth. Taking notice of her visitor, she smiled, "Alexander."  
  
"Lex," he corrected with a grin. "How are you, C.Z.?"  
  
"Quite well, in fact," she replied, taking his hand and leading him towards the living room. "I think Smallville is suiting me just fine. You were right, it's good be away from the 'hustle and bustle' of Metropolis."   
  
Sitting down, he nodded in agreement. "I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"Now, young Luthor... answer me this," C.Z. inhaled from her cigarette. "To whom do I owe this pleasant visit?"  
  
"You mean, to what," Lex amended, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"No, I believe I was correct the first time," she smirked. "If I am correct, and usually I am, I believe today is a Ms. Lana Lang's first day as my intern."  
  
Lex rolled his eyes slightly and sighed. "Alright," he surrendered, but quickly asserted his infamous, dryly smooth voice. "I just wanted make sure Lana was in good hands and would remain that way until the end of her internship. I wouldn't want to find out later that one of the shrewdest businesswoman in all of Metropolis was taking advantage of someone close to the Luthor family."  
  
C.Z. arched one of her eyebrows, smiling inwardly as she whiffed from her cigarette. "Lex, my dear lad, I don't think any threats are necessary," she contended. "Ms. Lang will be treated like a student and nothing else. And, if she happens to have any qualms with me, I think the situation can be handled appropriately. Nevertheless, I'm sure everything will work out well."  
  
"Ms. Morgan, do not play games which will not benefit your outcome," he eyed her with a hint of warning.  
  
C.Z. stared at Lex, finding it quite amusing that he'd go this far of an extent for an eighteen year old girl. "My, we seemed to be quite smitten," she laughed. "I cannot wait to meet Ms. Lang...."  
  
"Hello... Ms. Morgan," Lana's insecure voice called from the door.   
  
"Speaking of the devil," C.Z. remarked as she stood up. "Ms. Lang, please come in... I'm in the living room."  
  
Lana followed the trail of the British accent with obvious years of smoking, and stepped into the living room. Carrying a holder with two black coffees, she greeted her new employer, not knowing she wasn't the only one in the room, "Hi, Ms. Morgan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine... is that coffee I smell," she inquired as she directed her gaze to the cup.  
  
"Oh, yes... strong, black coffee, which I've heard you like," Lana answered nervously.   
  
"Thank you," C.Z. grinned slyly. "Oh where are my manners? Let me introduce you to my early-bird guest, Mr. Lex Luthor."  
  
Lana's eyes widened in surprise and a bit of irritation. "Lex... what are you doing here?" As if she didn't know, she had suspected that he might be here, but had soon hoped that she was wrong.   
  
"Nothing, just leaving," he stood up and walked over to her. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way." He took the other cup and strutted out the living room.  
  
C.Z. hid her smile, "Well, Ms. Lang, we have some work to do. Let me get you acquainted first with the gist of my work." 


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey, thanks for the nice reviews. Well, here's the next chapter, it's kind of like the set up... for a lot things to come... hope you like it ^.^ )  
  
Angels or Devils  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville characters.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dim lights illuminated the quiet streets of Smallville, covering any of its bystanders with little guidance. Still, there was a small car invading the peace with caution, yet hasty speed. It was past midnight and Lana had finally finished her first day of work. She was beyond exhausted with everything she had been assigned. Waitressing was nothing compared to being C.Z.'s personal squire, at least it seemed that way. The British broad had required her to master the artistic to business aspects of work... of course, Lana had the niddy griddy leftover work, which was always left to the intern. She had to do so much that she had forgotten to get a bite to eat. And so, the Talon was first destination since it was in closer proximity.   
  
"There's nothing like free food and mocha café," Lana thought to herself as she parked herself in front of the old theater. Of course, no one was there, and luckily she hadn't forgotten the keys to the Talon. She headed inside and quickly searched for food, "No...no.. no, not in the mood for muffins... oh, cookies." Her eyes brightened as she made a grab for an assortment of chocolate cookies. Lana quickly bit into one, finding exquisite ecstacy in that first morsel and groaning audibly.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything special," a familiar voice filled the room, ringing in apparent confidence. "Wouldn't want to come between the two of you."  
  
Lana kept her back to the intruder, she knew perfectly well who it was. Her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as she tried to swallow the last of the cookie quickly. She swiped any evidence of crumbs from her lips and slowly turned around, "Um, Lex... hey, what are you doing here?" Lana smiled innocently.  
  
"Nothing... I was just in the neighborhood when I noticed, through the window, a shadow rushing for some food," he replied, grinning slyly at her indiscretion. "I figured it might be this overworked intern that I happened to know."  
  
She looked to her side, avoiding his eye contact. "Well, you figured right," she mumbled, yet quickly redirected her gaze at him. "Now, tell me why you're really here."  
  
"Like I said, I was just in the neighborhood," he feigned innocence. "So, how was your first day with the famous C.Z. Morgan?"  
  
Lana stared at him suspiciously, wondering why he was all of sudden interested in her daily activities. But she soon dismissed her thoughts, finding this overwhelming comfort in his mere presence. Not knowing why, she indulged in it. "Aside from the starvation, second-hand smoking, and floods of assignments, I think it was an overall good day," she released her pent up frustrations in frank sarcasm. "I must admit, though, it looks like it's going to be quite an educational adventure."  
  
"In other words, your summer is going to be quite busy? Not as you originally planned," he asked, arching his eyebrows as he shifted his eyes from the floor to her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it'll be busy," she answered hesitantly, not knowing where this was leading.  
  
Lex stood stoically before burying his hands into the front pockets of his black slacks, throwing his matching coat behind him. "You know... it's only you and me this summer. Clark, Chloe, and Pete are away. It's just Smallville, you, and I," he reiterated, staring brazenly at her eyes.  
  
Lana remained motionless, losing herself in his surreal, intense blue eyes. There were traces of questions floating in her mind, pondering the meaning of his comments, the definition in his stare... but, they were gone as soon as he had deepened his look. All queries lost, it was like he had said.... just them and Smallville.  
  
Suddenly, a wild rush of reason and earthly common sense hit Lex. He stirred from his daze, uncomfortably giving Lana a small grin... turning it quickly into one of his infamous, nonchalant smiles. With that, he nodded a farewell and turned around, walking out of the Talon as quietly as he came in. Once outside, he let out a breath he had know idea he was holding. Sighing tentatively, he opened the door to his black Porsche, hesitating his next move. Slowly, he turned around and looked through the clear window, admiring the young woman who was rapidly stealing his heart. But, in Lex's case, denial and stubbornness weren't a thing of the past. He studied her soft, reluctant moves from the counter to the back room... everything in him was telling him to go back inside. Yet, with the last glimpse of her raven-hair, he glided into the driver's seat, turned the key, and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
Granted, Lana was learning all about designing fashion, its finance side and the creative process, but it was all a difficult task. C.Z. was overworking the intern, justifying each assignment with, "You've got potential, darlin'. Don't let anyone tell you different." She wasn't lying either, Lana had proven to be quite astute and inclined to the whole fashion business. C.Z. was truly impressed and once she notice her potential, she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of building a career for someone who in the end could either work for her or benefit her funds.  
  
All the while, Lana was feeling more overwhelmed each day and each night when she'd have to drive back home at midnight. Of course, she'd stop by the Talon to take a breather and few bites to eat... and await her nightly visitor, Lex. It had become a sort of rendevous point for both hardworking souls, meeting to vent about their days. They'd have some mocha café, exchange a few quips, laugh, and then call it day. Each goodbye was the same: Their eyes would meet, speaking a thousand feelings, but never expressing, nor figuring what they were. Fear and stubborn streaks seemed to clash.  
  
"Lana, darlin', can you do me a favor and go deliver these papers to Lex? Tell him, it's very important he make a decision soon," C.Z. ordered, handing her the documents. "Oh and don't forget to finish drawing in the new Emerson line... it needs to be done before tonight."  
  
The frazzled intern groaned inwardly, attempting to hide her displeasure to an added assignment. At least, she was going to take a break from the second-hand smoking and see Lex... Lex who had been invading her thoughts since the summer began. She had hopelessly tried to keep him out of her mind, but his blue eyes, sexy smile, clever remarks, and the rest of his unforgettable features would relentlessly flash through her thoughts.   
  
"Lana? Lana? Weren't you leaving," inquired the British designer, trying to get her to hurry along.  
  
"Um, yes... I'll be back in a few, then," she replied, stirring herself out of her day-dream state. "Anything else you want me to tell Lex?"  
  
"No, darlin', that's it... now, go on, dear." C.Z. waved her hand as she lit a cigarette and went outside to her backyard.  
  
Lana grabbed her keys and headed out. She drove on the empty road heading towards the Luthor estate. Finally arriving to the mansion, Lana took a quick glimpse at the rearview mirror, making sure all strands of hair were rightly in their place. "What am I doing," she asked herself. "It's only Lex." Trying to dismiss her unconscious actions, she slipped out of the car and made her way to the mansion's front door. She knocked, immediately receiving attention.   
  
"Ms. Lang... how may I be of service," Charles, the butler, asked.  
  
"Hey, Charles," she greeted the elder servant. "Is Lex in? I need to see him."  
  
"Yes. You can find him in his office. If you like, I can escort you there," he offered kindly.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Charles," she smiled, appreciating his benevolence. Thanking him again, Lana then went onto Lex's office, hoping that she wouldn't be interrupting any important calls. She soon reached her destination, knocking softly on his door.   
  
"Who is it," Lex questioned, his voice assertive and slightly annoyed. He wasn't expecting any visitors toady. In fact, he was hoping he could indulge in a few moments of peace... thinking about the young woman who had caused unspoken feelings... feelings he'd attempted to suppress because he knew they were weaknesses, dangerous emotions he didn't know how to handle, and would soon control him. He couldn't let them control him... nothing could control him  
  
"It's Lana," the small voice called from behind the door.  
  
Whatever control he thought he had, Lex soon lost. He nervously patted down his buttoned, long sleeved shirt, and quickly made his way to the door, opening it as he breathed out nerves and inhaled control. With his usual cockiness, he asked, "If it isn't the future headlining fashion designer, the talented Ms. Lana Lang... and how are we today Ms. Lang? We look a little peaked. Can't handle C.Z.?"  
  
She laughed, rolling her eyes at his playful attitude. "Well, if you must know, I'm actually doing quite well... handling C.Z. with grace and determination. Nope, I'm not tired at all," she lied in attempt to defy his smug implications.  
  
"Right... So what-" His phone rang, cutting him off irritatingly. "Excuse me, Lana," he picked up the phone. "Luthor... Yes...what do you mean Kyker won't sell? Why not?... 'Danger in long-term profit lost'? That's ridiculous... Listen to me, you tell him-"  
  
"Tell him, if he doesn't sell, he'll lose his best and only offer... no one will buy him off the market if everyone finds out Luthor Corp 'lost' interest. He'll be an un-lucrative, unwanted, 'Bowey' corporation," Lana interrupted surprisingly, not realizing that she (of all people) was giving Lex financial advice.  
  
Lex's mouth fell slightly ajar, astonished by her business knowledge. "Tell him, I'll give him a call later," he uttered as he was able to find his voice once again.  
  
Meanwhile, Lana covered her mouth with her hand, ashamed of her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, Lex... it's just all that time was C.Z. has taught me a lot about business," she tried to apologize.  
  
His serious features softened at her embarrassment. "I'm impressed," he simply said. Truth was as much as he was impressed, he was increasingly concerned. Lex knew she was in obvious need of a vacation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day...  
  
Lana was out buying some supplies for C.Z. who was lounging on her couch as she spoke on her cellphone to one of her old clients. "Don't worry, lad... the new clothing line will suit you just fine. Trust old C.Z. on this one," she assured the client. "It'll be-"  
  
"C.Z., get off the phone, I need to talk to you," demanded Lex as he waltzed into her living room, taking off his sleek sunglasses and unveiling his cold gaze.  
  
"Pardon me, lad... I have an undeclared guest who has graced me with his polite presence... so let me give you a call later this afternoon." She turned off her cellphone and directed her attention to Lex, "What seems to be the problem, dear?"  
  
"There's no problem. I just have a request," he answered smoothly. "Give Lana a week vacation."  
  
"That's out of question," C.Z. immediately contended. "She's one of the best interns I've ever had, and I'm not about to let her go when new merchandise is about to hit Metropolis and the rest of the world."  
  
"A week off will not affect any of your products, I assure you," Lex asserted, irritated by her unyielding response. "In fact, what will affect your new merchandise is an unsigned contract forbidding Morgan stores and stocks from hitting the market."  
  
"You wouldn't?" The British broad looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I would... don't tempt me, C.Z.," Lex warned. "Week off and I'll sign it."  
  
"Fine," she surrendered, hating being at the mercy of a Luthor. "I'll tell Lana her vacation starts tomorrow."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it... and as you know, this conversation never occurred," he emphasized as he slid his hands in his pockets and smiled smugly at the designer. He bid his farewell and exited her house with quite a satisfaction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Lana had completed all her assignments, C.Z. had surprised her by announcing she had a week vacation. She was so relieved and happy, she couldn't wait to tell Lex. Hold on... she couldn't wait to tell Lex? "Like Lex would care," she thought to herself, still believing that her friend continued to see her as 'Lana the sixteen-year-old homecoming queen.' But, she quickly dismissed her thoughts as she parked in front of the Talon and noticed that Lex was already there.  
  
Surprised, since she usually got there before him, she walked in reluctantly. "Hey," she greeted, somewhat shyly. "You're here early."  
  
"I got off early," he explained. "How was your day? Hassle free?"  
  
"No, but I have good news," she eagerly proclaimed. "C.Z. gave me a week off."  
  
Lex was genuinely elated by her happiness, but, of course, displaying such an emotion was out of the question. Instead, he smiled, "That's quite the news. As a matter of fact, I think it's especially appropriate."  
  
Lana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Appropriate?"  
  
"Yes, appropriate," he repeated. "Appropriate because I am going to Metropolis tomorrow and staying for a week."  
  
"Lex, are you asking me to come along," she questioned hesitantly.  
  
Lex swallowed nervously, clearing his throat, "Yes. All expenses paid. Just you, me, and Metropolis. All I need is a yes from you."  
  
The bright eyed young woman stood stoically, expressionless and truly speechless. Insecurities ran through her mind as Lex's stare deepened into hers. 


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys, thanks for the nice reviews, they certainly keep me going, and sorry about the cliffie. But, I think you'll enjoy this chapter^.^)  
  
Angels or Devils  
  
Chapter 3  
  
One minute she was expressionless, confused and utterly astonished; the next, she found herself on the passenger seat of a jet black Porsche. Lana had been lost in his gaze, allowed the words to slip her lips without questioning his motives or her own feelings, and then... she had interlaced her fingers with his, joining him to Metropolis.   
  
In the morning, they started their drive to the cosmopolitan city of wonders. Both avoided the meaning to this trip and their relationship altogether. Instead, they enjoyed each other's company, talking about past adventures and humorous opinions about the people they knew. Inside, however, their hearts burned with the truth– the truth that was wrestling for escape– while their thoughts ran ramped with questions and insecurities. Yet, this moment, as the wind hit their faces and their smiles were a permanent feature, could not be bothered with difficult soul-searching.  
  
"So, where are you going to be taking me once we get to Metropolis," asked a curious Lana, who in all honesty couldn't believe she was going to be alone with Lex for a whole week. "I hope it'll make my one week of vacation worthwhile."  
  
"Am I hearing correctly? Is Miss Lang actually doubting my abilities to add some excitement to her life?" Lex smirked, taking a glimpse of her reaction from the corner of his eye.  
  
As Lana considered his last remark, she remembered her conversation with Lex in the balcony during the graduation party. She remembered the look in his eyes, the closeness they had shared... and his whispered words which had caressed and tingled her skin. She suddenly realized that he was right... the answer was right in front of her. "No... I can never doubt you."  
  
Taking in her words, he reveled in them, finding that it brought emotions he had never once felt, but feared to pinpoint. For now, it was just perfect taking comfort in her trust in him. He smiled tenderly, looking ahead at the radiant lights from the Metropolis skyline, as he rested his hand on hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they reached Metropolis, Lex had them check-in at a prestigious hotel. He had thought about having them stay at his apartment, but reconsidered it to avoid any awkwardness or discomfort between him and Lana, especially when neither knew what was happening to them. So, Lana received her own suite, which was indeed quite a sight. She was in absolute awe of its decoration and grand space. It was nothing like Smallville standards. If she'd have to stay there everyday, she wouldn't have minded. But as it was, Lex already had reservations for them at a classy restaurant with a jazzy atmosphere. He had said it would be a dinner celebration of her first day of vacation in Metropolis.  
  
  
Lana was truly excited about hitting the city at night. She had always wanted to breathe in the air of a sleepless and noisy Metropolis. Finally, she was getting the opportunity to do so, without the supervision of an adult or the guilt of being too young to do so. Tonight, she felt like a woman, and she was certainly dressed like one. Lana wore a strapless black dress, covered in light dashes of glitter, with a matching thin coat... everything accentuated her beauty and feline curves. She was no longer Smallville's princess, but the black widow in disguise.  
  
With her hair held neatly up, she headed down to the lobby where her 'date' was waiting. Lex, as usual, looked handsome and deadly sexy in his tailored black suit and crimson buttoned-dress shirt. Lana couldn't help but notice how damn attractive he looked. But, she stirred from her stare as she began to feel his heavy gaze on hers.  
  
"Lex?" Lana called for his attention.  
  
In the very background of his mind, he heard a small voice call his name, but he couldn't decipher it since he was too busy admiring the beauty that stood in front of him. Lex had no idea that she could look so excruciatingly sexy... beautiful, he always knew she was... but overwhelming seductive and sexy was new to his eyes. Hearing his name again, he finally shook himself out of the daze. "I'm sorry, Lana," he managed to mumbled as he attempted to clear his throat. "You look gorgeous."  
  
Lana's cheeks turned slightly red, "Thank you, Lex... now, shall we go?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course," he smiled as he gently took her hand and led the way outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All eyes were on them when they reached the restaurant. As they passed the tables, people's whispers and gasps of surprise surrounded their every move, especially those of Lex who seemed to withhold an unseen glow of pleasantry. The couple ignored them, quickly finding comfort in the obscure area of their table. They ordered their desired drinks and food almost immediately, as expected since it wasn't just any ordinary man dining... it was Lex Luthor, a figure who could break or make a business.   
  
As they waited for their dinner, Lana and Lex silently gazed deeply at each other. While Lex admired the company he was in, the woman who sat in front of him, started thinking of how right it felt to be with him. She couldn't deny her feelings any longer, no matter what he thought of her. Lana thought about the time they had spent together, the number of years they had gotten to known each other, and somewhere in between she had slowly fallen for the man who had always been there for her, one way or the other. There had always been this powerful attraction, unfulfilled sexual tension, but most importantly, this unique connection between them that kept pushing them together, urging them to embrace their souls and hearts.  
  
"Lex... I can't take it anymore," Lana's voice broke the silence in an exasperated tone.  
  
Nerved by her comment, he furrowed his eyebrows, "What? What is it?"  
  
She swallowed her insecurities as she inhaled courage. "I don't know exactly what's going on between us. But, what I do know is that I can't ignore my feelings anymore... I can't... I can't," she stammered as she realized the difficulty of the truth. "I just can't ignore the fact that I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Her words struck Lex's body thunderously, ringing in his ears as his heart began beating faster. He had heard those words before, but they had never had such great effect. Of course, he knew it would be different... it was Lana, after all. The young woman who had stolen his heart, but could he admit it? If he did, he would have to commit to an angel who he could never bear to hurt, who would have all control of his emotional faculties... ultimately, he would lose control. How would their future be? Could she stand to endure the scrutiny of others?   
  
There would be serious consequences if they were to be intimately involved, and Lex knew it... but as he stared at Lana's glimmering eyes with hints of unshed tears, he realized he had to decide whether he could take the chance like she had. Honestly, he didn't know, there were too many questions clouding his thoughts, competing with her words.  
  
"Lex," her voice quivered, urging him to respond as she gently touched the side of his face with the back of her hand.  
  
Lex closed his eyes, feeling the warm caress of her hand calling him unto her. With still so many queries aching in his head, he decided to the only thing that would save them at the moment. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers, gently nibbling at them, urging her to part her mouth. Lana allowed him entry, deepening their kiss as their tongues delicately and slowly wrestled with each other. It was truly perfect, exquisite yet sweetly new.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next night...  
  
This night was going to be different. Lex had spent the whole day at the Luthor headquarters, dealing with business. He had taken this opportunity to give himself some time to think about what had happened the night before. After they had kissed, he had managed to avoid the subject until he had everything figured out. Unfortunately, he hadn't yet. But the next day, while Lana went shopping, Lex went to his office in attempt to figure out his feelings. He had been so self-absorbed with the situation that his father had reprimanded him plenty of times for his lack of focus.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Lex? Is Smallville's useless business so demanding you can't concentrate on the real business at hand?" Lionel had angrily scolded his inattentive state.  
  
Each time, Lex would have to come up with some excuse. Because of this, he soon realized that his feelings for Lana wouldn't just disappear. They would relentlessly affect him. So, obviously, something needed to be done.   
  
Lex had called Lana earlier, telling her that he would pick her up at eight. She had asked where they were going, but he was simply short with her... that had scared her. In fact, she was pure nerves by the time he had picked her up. In the car, they were silent, Lana wouldn't dare say a word... she had said enough last night. Lex was just expressionless.  
  
Finally, they arrived at an artsy-looking venue, it was Café Dario. From the looks of it, the café wasn't as sophisticated as the restaurant they had been. It was moderately spacious, a stage mostly took up its space, with dark lighting, holding a creative, yet cynical aura. Lex led Lana to a table near the stage. Once seated, her handsome companion took a hold of her hand, leaned into her ear, "Understand that this isn't something I do often. Yet, when I am with you, I feel that I have to do more than the ordinary to prove myself to you."  
  
"Lex, you don't-" Lana tried to explain.  
  
"No, I have to. There aren't many people who can look at me and see me as who I am, and nothing else." Leaving those words to linger, Lex stood up and disappeared behind her... she didn't see where, Lana was too stunned and fearful of what he meant.  
  
All of a sudden, an indigo spotlight graced the stage. With no introductions needed, Lex walked into the light as all eyes directed their gaze unto him. Lana was startled to see him there, even more when he began to speak.  
  
His icy blue eyes were pointedly focused on Lana. His voice was smooth, confident... and intensely sensual,  
  
"Batter my heart, three-person'd God; for you  
As yet but knock, breathe, shine, and seek to mend;  
That I may rise and stand, o'erthrow me, and bend  
Your force to break, blow, burn, and make me new.  
I, like an usurped town, to another due,  
Labor to admit you, but O, to no end;  
Reason, your viceroy in me, me should defend,  
but is captiv'd, and proves weak or untrue.  
yet dearly I love you, and would be loved fain,  
But am betrothed unto your enemy.  
Divorce me, 'untie or break that knot again;"  
  
Lex walked off the stage, closing in the distance between the raven-haired beauty and him. He gently grabbed her hand and stared deep into her eyes,  
  
"Take me to you, imprison me, for I,  
Except you enthrall me, never shall be free,  
Nor even chaste, except you ravish me."  
  
  
("Holy Sonnet XIV: Batter My Heart, Three-Personed God" by John Donne)  
  
(Spoiler-fic warning: Angst is nearing in~.~) 


	4. Chapter 4

Angels or Devils  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A cold night breeze swayed the sheer curtains hanging from the balcony door windows. They were left open, a passerby would think by accident since no one stood in the balcony, nor did a light stream from inside. Little did the voyeurs of Metropolis know, that inside the extravagant hotel, within those clear doors, two shadows made the icy night air seem like a warm, humid breeze. It was heat emitting throughout the hotel room as soon as they had arrived.  
  
After Lex's confession, Lana had brought John Donne's words to reality and "ravished" the handsome suitor in front of the beatnik crowd. Immediately thereafter, they exited the café and sped through the streets of the city with a desperate rush. They arrived at the hotel, walked hastily to the elevator where Lex had grabbed the operator by the collar and pushed him outside, his last words lingered as the doors to elevator closed, "We can push the button on our own, thank you." The wide-eyed hotel employee was speechless, but who was he to argue with Lex Luthor anyway?  
  
The ride up to Lana's floor was slow, but didn't seem so to the couple inside who desperately clutched to each other, kissing with unadulterated passion. Finally, all the inner sexual tension was being released without much inhibition either. They both breathed heavily as Lex brushed his lips against hers, moving to her neck with kisses laid upon her soft, heated skin. Lana had heaved her head back, allowing Lex's mouth to sensually trail her chest. Their lips soon met again, their tongues ravenously wrestling each other. They were in their own world until the elevator's bell rang, indicating their stop. With Lana still clinging to him, relishing his mouth, Lex managed to lead them out of the elevator and into her room.  
  
And those were the two shadows who hadn't even thought about turning on the lights. As soon as Lex had closed the door behind him, he had lifted Lana up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. Their swollen lips locking together, the raven-haired seductress ran her fingers against the nape of his neck and pulled him towards her with added intensity. She began unbuttoning his shirt, digging her hands inside to feel the sturdiness of his chest muscles that tightened at her mere touch.   
  
"Lana...," he moaned. "Lana... we have... we have to... stop." He managed to say between their kisses.  
  
"Why," she whispered as she brushed her lips against his neck and up to his cheek.   
  
"If we don't now... it'll lead to something... we're not ready for." Even though the words were said, Lex found it difficult to stop kissing her, touching her skin, reveling in the closeness of their bodies.  
  
Lana abruptly pulled away from Lex's lips, her eyes darkened with desire, "I'm ready, Lex."  
  
  
Stirring out of the heated moment, Lex gazed seriously at the beauty who had tightened her legs around him, "Are you sure?"  
  
She stared back with a hint of assertiveness in her eyes, and dove into his lips, urging him to allow her entry as her tongue slid against his slightly parted mouth. Providing him with the answer, he carried her off into the bedroom.  
  
Lex laid on her the silk sheets that covered the king-sized bed. As he hovered on top of her, Lana finally undid all the buttons of his shirt, taking it off along with his coat. She brought him closer to her as he kissed her soft lips gently, trying to slow the pace of their desire. He caressed the side of her neck, trailing his fingers down to her shoulders and helping her out of her dress. She slivered out the black dress, allowing Lex's hand to roam freely around her stomach, down to side of her thigh, closing the small distance between them. Lana shivered with want at his touch, his lips that trailed kisses throughout her body.   
  
"Lex," she sighed with desire as she unbuckled his pants. The calling of his name deepened his passion for her. Finally, without the layers that kept their bodies apart, they took the next step, reaching a new peak of love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lex, having neglected all his business duties, had spent the whole week with Lana. It had gone by so quickly that they almost didn't realize they had one more day before they had to return to Smallville. As much as they had rather spend more days and nights together wherever Metropolis happened to take them, they knew they had to go back, especially since the media were following them everywhere throughout the city. All the newspapers had their names headlining the front page. Both, Lex and Lana's cellphone were going off. If it wasn't Lionel mouthing off, it was Nell nosing into Lana's daily activities. So, in honor of their last day in Metropolis, they turned off their phones and decided to make the day very special.  
  
Lex had plans for them and made sure they would follow through meticulously. He had his apartment decorated with candles and most of the furniture was cleared from the living room, making extra space. He wanted to make sure their last night would be perfect.  
  
So as the day began, they first spent the morning hours in bed, having breakfast in no ordinary manner. They had called for room service and ordered an entre of delicacies that suited their sensual mood. Once the afternoon came along, Lex took Lana to the art gallery and later, as a surprise, he took her to one of the priciest clothing stores the city had to offer.   
  
"What are we doing here," Lana asked curiously as her glazed eyes marveled at the beautiful lights that spotlighted the elegant dresses.  
  
"I have something special planned this evening, which requires a special attire. And contrary to popular belief, I am no expert in the faculties of fashion... unlike you, that is," he smiled with a hint of mystery. "That's why we're here, so you can pick out any dress you please, since I could not do so for you. I had rather refrained from choosing a dress you might've of cringed upon, especially now that you're in the designing business."  
  
"Lex," she sighed, happily. "Thank you."  
  
"Just one condition, though," he said quickly before she could venture off. "You have half an hour."  
  
"What," she frowned in astonishment. "Why?!"  
  
"We don't want to be late, do we," he inquired, laughing at her exasperation.  
  
Lana arched her eyebrow and smirked, then turned around and began scanning throughout all the dresses. Meanwhile, Lex scampered off to make sure everything was going according to plan. He returned exactly thirty minutes later to an seemingly-empty store.  
  
"Lana," he called for her as he stood in the middle of the hallway, dividing the evening wear and lingerie. "Lana! It's time to go... the limo is waiting."  
  
"Close your eyes," her voice rung from out of nowhere. Lex looked around, trying to figure out where she was. "I said, close your eyes!"  
  
He finally did as he was told, reluctantly waiting for her. As he stood slightly irritated, Lana appeared at the other end of hallway. "Open your eyes," she said.  
  
Lex opened his eyes, and was in awe when he saw what stood in front of him. The woman, who he was obviously falling hopelessly in love with, looked like young queen in the lavender, shining gown. The spaghetti strapped dress hung nicely on her body, accentuating the right parts.  
  
"You look... absolutely beautiful," he complimented as he met her halfway. He gently grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly. Lex led her out of the store and opened the door to the limo. They got in, silently gazing at each other until they arrived at Lex's requested destination.  
  
"Sir, we're here," the limo driver interrupted as he went around to open the door for them.   
  
Lex got out first, holding out his hand for Lana. Once she slipped out of the limo, she noticed the grand, castle-like building in front. "Where are we," she asked.  
  
"My apartment is up there," he indicated to the top large windows of the building. "C'mon, that's where we're going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His apartment was in the last room, giving them plenty opportunity to enjoy a long make-out session. When they finally arrived at his floor, the elevator doors opened to his private get-away place. He never liked to invite anyone up there, but, of course, Lana was an exception. "I hope you like the new decorations," he said as she gazed around with wonder, admiring the candles that dimly lit the room.  
  
"It's... it's just right," she whispered.  
  
"Good," he grinned as he took her hand and led her to the table set up for dinner. They sat down and began dining and engaging in small talk. When they finished, Lex excused himself, asking her to wait in the living room for him. Lana agreed to do so, standing nervously in the middle of the furniture-less living room. She wondered why he had none, with so much money how couldn't he afford any. Soon enough, though, she dismissed the thought once she heard music crescendoing audibly.   
  
Lex appeared and walked towards her, grabbing both her hands and leading her to dance as one of old jazz's queens, Etta James' voice elegantly surrounded them.  
  
At last   
my love has come along   
my lonely days over   
and life is like a song   
  
Ooh At last   
the skies above are blue   
well my heart was wrapped up in clover...   
the night I looked at you  
  
The romantic melody held them very close, each reveling in the words and each other's eyes. Time had stood still as they swayed along the rhythmic notes, inching their lips closer and finally, gently pressing them together.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was midnight and Lex had flown them to a private location where the ocean stood nearby. With their shoes off, they had walked near the shoreline and then decided to lay on the sand to marvel at the cloudless night sky.  
  
Lana gazed at the stars, wondering about how Smallville would welcome them back. She was beginning to grow worry about the people's reactions to their new couple-hood status. "Lex, how do you feel about going back to Smallville," she asked timidly.  
  
Still looking at the sky, Lex answered, "I don't know... Honestly, there's a lot things I'm not too sure about right now. But, I do know that I don't care what people say... I only care for you."  
  
Lana smiled faintly. "I'm glad," she paused, swallowing nervously. "To tell you the truth, I had some fears this was only a fling... that you were just indulging an eighteen year old girl from a small town."  
  
Lex quickly shifted his body towards her, facing her with solemn eyes. "Lana, I know that I've never had the reputation of a gentleman, nor could I be confused with Clark's humble approach to life," he divulged truthfully. "But, everything I've done for you, every word that has slipped my lips, every time I've made love to you... has been said and done because I... I... I'm in love with you. I thought that was already made clear, especially with the unusual manner I've been acting... I don't usually dismiss business for-"  
  
Lana suddenly interrupted him, devouring his lips with a thrust of passion. She moved him closer to him, gently hanging onto his smooth neck.  
  
"Pleasure," he finished as he initiated yet another kiss. They gradually got carried away, indulging in the peaceful sounds of crashing waves.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Back in Smallville...  
  
C.Z. sat alone on her plush couch, staring idlessly into the fireplace. Her daze was suddenly interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello," she answered.   
  
"C.Z., it's Lionel Luthor... you called earlier," his smug voice announced at the other end.   
  
"Yes, about six hours ago," she said, irritated.  
  
"What do want, C.Z.? You're lucky I'm even calling, so why don't you just talk," he demanded.  
  
"I don't want anything, really... just to propose something," she replied as she lit a cigarette.  
  
"What is it," he inquired.  
  
"As you know, your son and Lana Lang have been seen romantically involved with one another. I think it's safe to say they're relationship has reached new level of intimacy," she began.  
  
"Yes," he started growing impatient.  
  
"Well, you see, Miss Lang has proven to be quiet the fashion genius, which is why she will be a very important asset to my company. But, I am afraid that your son will be a distraction, and I cannot have that, nor allow it," C.Z. asserted. "As well, I am pretty certain that she already is a distraction to Lex... and that, I know, does not sit well for the plans you have set for him already."  
  
"Go on," he said, his intrigue struck finally.  
  
"I have always desired for a new company headquarters and expansion in Paris. However, your son has continuously denied me the pleasure. So, I propose that you consent to it, and I, in return, take Miss Lang with me. Trust me, Mr. Luthor, when I say that distance is the end of all relationships."   
  
"And what if your proposal fails, Ms. Morgan," he questioned her.  
  
"A small chat with Lex, insisting that Lana is better off taking advantage of Paris without him, will ensure success," she assured him. "As you know, Mr. Luthor, your son has a weakness for small-town people with big dreams."  
  
"Very well, Ms. Morgan," Lionel's voice reveled in arrogance and future contentment. "You'll be hearing from my associates in a couple of days to finalize the plan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Song by Etta James, called At Last.... a real classic;) ) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Lex, Lana or any Smallville peeps;(  
  
Angels or Devils  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The cornfields stood firm amidst the soundless sunset in still air. There was no breeze, no whisper of some sort filling the silence of the acres of farmlands... until suddenly, emerging from the long deserted road, the infamous, sleek silver Porsche roared in a rush. Surging in speed, the convertible covered the miles ahead of it and made its way into the familiar home of Smallville. The town's quiet, yet curious people walking to whatever destination in mind turned their heads as they heard the engine die off and laughter erupt. All eyes were on the couple inside who seemed to be completely oblivious to their surroundings and continued to carelessly display their affection for each other.   
  
It had become a usual event to see Smallville's sweetheart with the dangerously powerful Lex Luthor. At first, when they had finally arrived from their highly publicized vacation, the town was certainly not prepared for such an attractive, still unusual pair. Whispers, frowns, awing gossip followed them wherever they went. But, as the days passed, they grew accustomed, yet more fascinated with the dating couple who were often seen kissing, venturing through and out of town without a care. Lana, though, ignored all of them, finding that she needn't concern herself with the scrutinizing audience. Lex, on the other hand, would warn their voyeuristic tendencies with his intensely threatening eyes. One look of warning and they would go about their business with an uneasy feeling.  
  
"Give me a second," Lex announced as he stepped out of his car and walked to a store near the Talon. All the while, Lana wondered where he was off to as she looked to her watch. She needed to be back at C.Z.'s house in less than fifteen minutes, and she didn't want to make this her first time late, especially since C.Z. had been very generous in allowing these hour long escapades. For the past two weeks, every since they had returned from Metropolis, Lana and Lex would take the after-hours of 5 to 6 to enjoy some time alone. That was the only time Lex could get away from the strains of Luthor business before he'd be sucked back in by his father or whomever had some qualm. Meanwhile, Lana had managed to convince C.Z. to give her that sixty minute break... it was only right since she worked overtime practically everyday.  
  
"Hey," Lex appeared out of nowhere, next to her side door. "Lost in thought?"  
  
"You scared me," she sighed. "Where did you go?"  
  
"Had to take care of some business in order to retrieve a gift," he replied as he went around the Porsche and stepped into the driver's seat.  
  
"A gift," an inquiring Lana arched her eyebrow. "What is it?"  
  
Lex smiled, reveling in her curiosity, "You'll find out soon enough." He started the engine, knowing she had to be back at C.Z.'s before six o'clock hit.  
  
"When?" Her eyes glimmered in excitement.  
  
"What time do you get off tonight," he asked, instantly changing the subject as his voice reverted into a feigning seriousness.   
  
"Lex," she persisted.   
  
He kept his gaze on the road, "Around ten?"  
  
Seeing as he wasn't budging, she sighed, "Maybe... I don't know how long 'Ms. Morgan' wants me to stay this time. I'm kind of tired of working overtime without reaping from the benefits."  
  
Lex pulled up to C.Z.'s house and turned his gaze towards the clearly-exhausted beauty next to him, "If you're unhappy, Lana, I can talk to C.Z. and arrange something more suitable and appeasing."  
  
She noticed his 'no-kidding' tone, it was the business Lex reacting to her complain. Lana knew she should be careful with her answer, there was no telling what kind of 'arrangement' he would come up with. Nodding from side to side, she smiled slightly nervous, "Um... no, Lex, that's not necessary. I can handle it."  
  
Keeping a steady stare, he considered her reply. After seconds passed, he finally allowed a grin to grace his lips, "Alright... but the offer is always on the table." With that said, Lana buried her lips into his, thanking him for understanding.   
  
"I'll call you when I'm out," she said as she stepped out of the car.  
  
Lex waved goodbye as she entered C.Z.'s home. Instantly, from afar, Lana could hear the screeching of his wild driving.   
  
"Lana, can I please have a few seconds of your time," the British broad called from the living room.  
  
The uneasy intern made her way to the dimly lit destination, "Is something wrong, C.Z.? I'm almost finished writing in the numbers for the winter line."  
  
"No, dear... that's not what I've called you for," she corrected as she lit a cigarette. "There's absolutely nothing wrong. In fact, I have some good news... plans, actually... that have been recently finalized."   
  
"Really," she inquired, suddenly intrigued.  
  
"Yes... Thanks to a new investment, my company headquarters is now located in Paris," C.Z. turned to Lana with a wide grin on her face. "My company has expanded to the fashion center of the world."  
  
"That's great," Lana expressed genuinely.  
  
"There's more," the elated English claimed. "I'm going to need a new assistant since Susy cannot relocate... and I think you can be her best replacement."  
  
The raven-haired girl's mouth was slightly ajar, in awe of her employer's announcement. "I don't... I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say yes," C.Z. quickly urged. "You will learn a great many things by my side. You have the inclination and the astuteness of a fashion expert... you can be a valuable asset to the Morgan company."  
  
"That's a lovely offer, C.Z.," she replied. "But, I couldn't possibly accept without earning a degree first."  
  
"You can go to school in Paris... in fact, I have contacts who can get you in the best school," she reassured. "Lana, this is an opportunity of a lifetime that will not easily come again. Think about the possibilities and consider everything you've done up until now. Compare each thing... because I will only make this offer once. If you refuse it, the job will go to someone else."  
  
Lana swallowed nervously. She knew this would open up a whole new world, but this was big step. There were many things to consider... Nell, her friends, the Talon... Lex. Her relationship with Lex... what would happen to them? "C.Z., can I think about this and give you answer by the end of this week? I just need to weigh out the issues before I agree to such a change in my life," Lana requested, unsure of herself.  
  
"Of course," the shrewd businesswoman allowed. "I understand and will be awaiting your answer, however be warned, that I shan't wait any longer than the end of this week."  
  
"I understand, C.Z.," she said as she nodded a farewell, returning to her assignment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days later...  
  
The whole day Lex hadn't heard from Lana. Every time he had called her cellphone, he had received her voice-mail. Finding it strange, he decided to head over to C.Z.'s house and make sure things were alright. She was probably being overworked by the shrew, which prevented her from picking up her phone or calling him. He was definitely going to have a talk with the British broad.  
  
Arriving at her home, he knocked on her door, expecting Lana to answer the door. To his surprise, C.Z. opened it, smiling devilishly. "My, to what due owe this pleasure," she asked.  
  
"Where's Lana," he questioned without so much as tact.  
  
"Hello to you too, Lex," she mocked. "She's not here."  
  
"Where is she," his tone grew in concern and irritation.  
  
"I gave her the day off... she said she needed some time to herself," C.Z. explained. "I assure you, she's alright. She's old enough to do as she pleases anyway, so relax, darlin'."  
  
"I'm surprise you even gave her so time off," Lex remarked. "You keep her here too long, and I don't think it's very appropriate or beneficial to your company."  
  
"Is that a threat?" C.Z. made a grab for her cigarettes, ignoring the severity in his voice. "I honestly don't think it's any of your business... plus, you wouldn't want to jeopardize your girlfriend's future."  
  
Lex's forehead wrinkled slightly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh you haven't heard?" The Englishwoman reveled inside with malicious satisfaction. "Lana could possibly be my new permanent assistant."  
  
"Lana didn't mention anything, nonetheless, I'm happy for her... I'm sure she'll learn a lot working in Metropolis with you," he replied, wondering inside why Lana hadn't told him yet.   
  
"I'm afraid you've misunderstood," C.Z. was dying inside with laughter and contentment at finally being able to get back at Lex for all the years of holding her company back. "Or perhaps, you hadn't heard the other news... I have a new headquarters in Paris where I will be relocating with many of my old... and new employees, such as... Lana."  
  
"What?" Lex looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I have offered her to come along with me. In fact, if she takes the job, we'll leave by the end of next week. She will be provided with a place to stay and a wonderful school that will teach her more than the Art Institute of Metropolis ever could," she glorified. "Isn't it a marvelous opportunity, dear? I just hope she doesn't refuse it... it would be an awful waste of talent and advantage, if you ask me. I hope no one holds her back." C.Z. feigned sympathy as she inhaled from her cigarette and allowed the smoke to linger in front of her stone-faced visitor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night...  
  
The Talon was empty, except for the dainty figure that stood alone behind the counter in deep thought. Lana had spent the whole day in the obscure areas of Smallville, driving along without any particular destination. She needed to consider her options before announcing it to the whole town, as it would soon (inevitably) spread. If she left to Paris, things between Lex and her would certainly be strained... who knew if they could survive the long distance? But, if she stayed, the lucrative opportunity would be lost. Regardless, though, the consequences of her choice could all be different, which made it more difficult to decide. At least, she had realized that day that her love for Lex was true and forever... in those long hours of thought, that was the one thing that stood firm and unfaltering... She loved Lex, she was sure of it now.  
  
Still, she hadn't decided anything, and the Talon seemed the perfect place to give her a sign. She had gone in and turned on the radio, hoping the music would help her decide. But, it seemed almost hopeless with the meandering of so many ifs and whats.  
  
"I thought I might find you here," a familiar voice interrupted her daze.  
  
Lana looked up, startled by the same face that often invaded her thoughts. "Lex."  
  
He gazed at her eyes, standing motionless with his hands in his pocket, looking sleek, yet a bit weathered. "I called you earlier," he spoke again.  
  
"I'm sorry," she wavered in apology. "I had my cellphone off."  
  
Lex nodded in understanding, but remained still, allowing the space between them to usher in tension. "Did you enjoy your day off," he questioned, showing no emotion in his voice.  
  
Lana swallowed nervously, recognizing the coldness in his words. "Somewhat... I'm sorry I didn't see you all day, but," she stammered. "But, I needed some time to think alone."  
  
"I understand... did the time alone help," he asked, continuing his facade of indifference.  
  
"Lex, stop," she demanded.  
  
"Stop what," he inquired, his eyes piercing her with icy steadiness.   
  
"Stop being so cold without giving me a chance to explain myself," Lana pleaded, growing in frustration.  
  
"I'm not acting any different than how I usually am," he defended as he shifted towards her, closing in the distance between them aggressively.  
  
"With your clients," she persisted. "I'm not one of your clients... I'm... I'm-"  
  
"You don't even know what we are," Lex interrupted.  
  
"I'm your girlfriend," she asserted. "Don't push me out all of a sudden. I don't understand why you're acting this way."  
  
"Perhaps because you've decided to keep from telling me about a certain development," he divulged, trying desperately to keep his anger from surfacing.  
  
"Lex, I was going to tell you about C.Z.'s offer, but first I needed to consider the options on my own," she explained. "You know, I would never keep something from you, especially something that can affect us a lot. I love you, Lex."  
  
The handsome suitor saw the plea and innocence in her eyes. They easily broke-down Lex's wall. He moved closer in front of her and gently grabbed her hand. "What did you decide," he asked, his voice gentle and urging.  
  
"Nothing," she answered humbly. "I still need time."  
  
Lex looked up, searching for her eyes again... gazing deep into them, allowing seconds and the commercials from the radio to fill the silence. Finally, "Do you remember that gift I didn't let you see," Lex questioned. Lana nodded, remembering the other day... that day when there was no worries and the future was set.   
  
Lex let go of her hand and reached into the inner pocket of his coat... and revealed a dazzling, intricate white orchid. It was amazingly large for its usual size, alive and beautiful in every way. He handed it to her as she awed and gasped at its raw beauty. "Lex... it's gorgeous," she said under her breath.   
  
"They call it the Angel's Heart... it grows in the far ends of France," he elaborated, almost regretting he had mentioned its origins. "... It reminded me of you."  
  
"Thank you." Lana moved in closer, kissing him lightly on his lips.   
  
Lex made no gesture to continue their intimacy, he simply stared at her. Thoughts running briskly through his mind as they looked at each other, wondering about the future. All the while the commercials had ended and a song had invaded the Talon and stirred Lex. Without anything else said, he nodded a mere farewell and started walking towards the door. He looked back, gazed at the only person who could make him feel as beaten as he felt now. Yet, he remained silent as she did, allowing the music to speak for them.  
  
This is the last time  
that I'm ever gonna come here tonight  
This is the last time - I will fall   
into a place that fails us all - inside  
  
And I can see the pain in you  
And I can see the love in you  
but fighting all the demons will take time  
it will take time  
  
He knew she needed time alone still, and honestly he needed some too. A plan was forming in his thoughts and he needed to think it thru properly. So, as much as he wanted to just grab her and kiss her, tell her everything she needed to hear... he looked away, opened the door and left.   
  
Lana remained still, holding onto the orchid as she saw Lex exit the Talon. She saw him get into his car, noticing how he took seconds before he accelerated and left nothing but dirt in the air.   
  
The angels they burn inside for us   
Are we ever...   
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
The devils they burn inside of us  
Are we ever gonna come back down   
come around  
I'm always gonna worry about... the things that could make us cold  
  
Lex drove rapidly through the empty roads, venting his frustrations through the surging velocity of his Porsche. His emotions were rampant... running madly through his veins. He could see her in his mind, he could see her future, but the present was too vivid to ignore.   
  
Lana continued motionless, staring heartedly at the window, at the dark night and the town lights. There was so much memory, yet there was so much more than the sidewalk that ended once you got to Malloy's tool shop. It didn't matter, though... there was only Lex in the end.   
  
This is the last time   
that I'm ever gonna give in tonight  
Are there angels or devils crawling here?  
I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see   
  
Lex arrived at his mansion, ignoring all the workers who sought to welcome and inform him of his messages. He entered his study, filling one of his glass cups with ice and Vodka. Almost urgently, he immediately swallowed the rare taste of the liquor. It numbed his madness, urging him to compose himself. He looked around, finally taking notice of his whereabouts, remaining quiet... he just stood and shifted his gaze everywhere, only lingering on the stained glass window... focusing on the space that bared the open night sky. The moon's glare glimmered in his own ocean-glazed eyes, uncovering a truth... Lex had made a decision.   
  
The angels they burn inside for us   
Are we ever   
are we ever gonna learn to fly  
The devils they burn inside of us  
Are we ever gonna come back down - come around   
  
I'm always gonna worry about the things that could break us  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Song: "Angels or Devils" by Dishwalla (yep, this is the song that started it all^.^)  
  
Sorry to you leave you kind of in the dark, but I'll update as soon as I can. Oh, and please feel free to review, criticize, anything you wish... it's like my fuel... thanks;) 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys it took so long for an update, but the holidays kept me too busy. Nonetheless, here's the first of the new year;)   
  
(Btw, I hope the holidays all treated you well!)  
  
Angels or Devils  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Next day...  
  
Before the sun could mark a new day, Lex had rushed across the empty roads in his black Ferrari to embrace the busy streets of Metropolis. Anytime he chose this lightening, flashy machine it became an expression of fierce emotions, a perplexity of feelings and desires... a ride of his anger to escape the conflicted world of reality and destiny. Nothing served better than the raven car of velocity... except this time. When he had arrived in his office in Metropolis, the view of the city in front of him didn't look any better to him. He was still in a state of madness and wrath, with thoughts of Lana and his own mounting responsibilities. Lexcorp was growing and his father's insistence to merge and take over the family business was irritatingly increasing. But, Lana had somehow manage to ease the roller-coaster of pressure, allowed him to control without haste or anxiety. He saw her in his future, but now everything was different.  
  
As he thought about the decision he had made the last night, his daze of confusion was interrupted by a stern voice, "Well, I must say, it's about time you started working. I'm glad to finally see you're in Metropolis and actually working."  
  
Lex turned around, suppressing his surprise and looking at him with added annoyance, "Nice to see you too, father."   
  
"Why waste time with formalities," he remarked sarcastically, edging closer to Lex's desk. He sat down in one of the plush leather chairs as he grinned in smug contentment. His eyes covered in the dark glasses, he directed his senses towards his son, "You obviously can't afford any distractions, especially when it's time to consider your future. Remember, 'We make our own fortunes and we call them fate.'"  
  
Lex eyed his father without expression, only smirking with disregard. "Disraeli," he identified the author. "Needless to say, father, I have considered my future, which happens to be none of your business."  
  
Lionel instantly roared with laughter, filling his office with arrogant belligerence. "Quite the contrary, son," he replied. "It has everything to do with my concerns. You carry my name and will carry its legacy, much to my dismay. Nonetheless, I will not allow your destiny go astray."  
  
"Put your worries at ease," Lex answered through clenched teeth, gradually softening with growing confidence. "I know where I'm going, and quite frankly I'm elated I don't see you in the picture."  
  
His father's face contorted in slight vexation, yet surprisingly changing it into amusement. "Lex, I may be blind, but I can still sense your insecurities," he contended. "Are they not a provocation of a Miss Lana Lang?"  
  
Lex shifted in aggravation, abruptly placing his fisted hands on the desk for support as he sternly gazed directly at his father. He hated how her name rolled from his lips with careless apathy and tease, obviously attempting to try his patience. "I don't believe she's any of your concern, nor is she a provocation of anything," his voice ushered with aggressiveness. "I suggest you keep yourself out of my personal affairs."  
  
"Lex, stop fooling yourself," Lionel edged in demand. "She is your distraction... a weakness. You've neglected all your duties because of a silly indulgement of a crush... you've allowed it to take control of all your faculties."   
  
The future heir sighed, seemingly surrendering to his father's words. "Like I said father, ease your concerns," he reiterated as he turned to the grand window behind him, viewing the dark clouds of the city as he placed his hands in the pockets of his black pants. "Although you're wrong in all your accusations... there is nothing, personal or not, that will get in the way of my plans for the future."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Three days later...  
  
The whole day Lana had been burying herself into C.Z.'s assignments, taking more than the usual workload. She wanted to forget about Paris, C.Z., and everything that made her groan with indecision. It had been three days since Lex and her had talked... well, at least really talked. He had called from Metropolis a few times, each being exceptionally short with each other. Still, that didn't bother her as much as the last time they had seen one another. That night, when he had given her the orchid, kept running through her mind with every second that went by... she couldn't keep Lex's eyes and words from alarming her senses. There was something in his look, in the way his demeanor spoke that didn't seem right. It scared and annoyed her at the same time.   
  
So she allowed the stress and anxiety of fashion to elude all her thoughts.   
  
"Lana, dear," C.Z. called as she came into the workroom. "It's eight o'clock on a Friday and you're here still working. Aren't you usually gone by six on Fridays with the young Luthor?"  
  
Lana shifted uncomfortably as she looked through an assortment of papers, trying to ignore her employer's question without getting into the whole issue. "Not today," she uttered while she attempted to concentrate on the work on hand.  
  
"Well, I think you should stop anyway, dear,"the Englishwoman walked towards her intern, edging near her side. As much as she enjoyed knowing that there was tension between the couple, which undoubtedly meant that Lex was suffering, she didn't think Lana deserved further aggravation. "You musn't overwork yourself when it isn't necessary... everything is in order, we're up to date in all areas. Besides, you need a break, I can tell, Lana."  
  
"I'm fine," she replied without stopping to acknowledge her words.   
  
C.Z. placed her hand on Lana's shoulder, insisting she cease from any further movement. "Lana," she demanded. "Go home and get some rest. I insist."  
  
  
The young intern stopped from flipping through the papers... she sighed, feeling the exhaustion irking her bones, urging her to accept C.Z.'s request. "Okay," she whispered through her breath. She began picking up her things, putting her coat on and making sure nothing was forgotten. With a slight nod, she muttered a goodbye and went for the door.  
  
Right before she stepped outside, C.Z. called from behind, "Oh and Lana, don't forget... I'm expecting an answer from you by tomorrow. In fact, why don't you come by... say around four?"  
  
God, for a few seconds it had completely slipped her mind. C.Z. had said by the end of the week... tomorrow was it and she still had no answer. Her eyes roamed vicariously as the sudden urgency of the decision hit her. "Um... I don't," she stammered as she finally caught the British broad's eyes which stared at her expectantly and unyieldingly. "Yes... four is fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Lana rose as early as six. The sun hadn't even rose before she had her gear on and was riding her horse. She hoped the wind breezing through her hair, the thrill of freedom rushing through her veins could unearth the answers inside of her. Relentlessly, she urged the brown stallion under her to unleash its speed, exhort its rapid prowess.   
  
Not far, a different sort of horsepower ran in increasing velocity... hoping to get the same effects, Lex had pressed the accelerator without any inhibitions, anger swelling inside for release. Smallville was welcoming Lex with empty streets, providing him with room to vent. As he surged through the open roads, he saw the nearing acres of land where Lana road her horse. He slowed his pace, admiring the fenced area that reminded of her... the girl who had managed to steal all his control, thoughts... and heart. The grass certainly seemed greener on that side.  
  
Suddenly, as Lex was about step on the pedal, he noticed from the corner of his eye a rushing shadow. Stopping the Ferrari, he slipped off his sunglasses and took a closer look... and finally there she was, Smallville's princess in a world of her own. Lex parked the car and stepped off it, making his way smoothly towards the fence. He set his arms on the wooden barrier and patiently gazed at her, reveling in her brisk ride.   
  
Meanwhile, Lana had no idea the town's wealthiest businessman was watching her. She continued to lose herself, but soon felt that her horse could not brush the exhaustion any longer. Slowly, she eased her horse to decrease his speed... as she did, Lana caught a glimpse of the glimmering blackness of the Ferrari. There was only one person in Smallville who owned that car, she automatically knew Lex was there. She detained the horse to stillness and looked around for the handsome Luthor who held her heart. Finally, she found him.  
  
Their eyes found each other... both staring at one another with strange longing and fearful intentions. Lana wanted to run to him, bury herself into his arms, but the cold exuding from his presence warded her off. Reluctantly, she tapped the sides of the horse, commanding him to walk toward the motionless figure.   
  
"Hey," she whispered barely, smiling slightly. "You're back."  
  
Lex nodded, "Just in time for the big decision."  
  
Lana furrowed her eyebrows, feeling the sudden tension amount. She expertly slid off her horse, tying it to the fence quickly. Turning her attention to Lex, she awkwardly agreed, "Yeah, I guess... I mean, I haven't actually decided anything yet, but C.Z. is expecting an answer by four today."  
  
"So, what's it going to be," he questioned her. "The uninhibited city of love or the fast-track bustle of Metropolis? Equally attractive, I guess."  
  
What the hell was going on? She hadn't even decided anything and he was already acting like things between them were doomed. Lana sighed, trying to suppress her frustrations from becoming audible venting. "Lex," she attempted to catch his gaze. "This isn't easy for me... I keep thinking Paris will be a great opportunity, but my heart keeps telling me to go to Metropolis and stay with you..." She neared him, beckoning for his understanding as she caressed the side of his face gently. "Seeing you here, I think I've finally decided," Lana divulged, finally catching his stare. "I'm going to follow my heart."  
  
There was no doubt he had every desire to kiss and embrace her, tell her again and again how much he loved her. Yet, how Lex-like would that be? No, he couldn't tell her that... nor anything like that. He pulled away from her, gazing at her expressionlessly, "Lana, perhaps you should reconsider."  
  
"Reconsider?" She looked at him with surprise. "Lex, I'm choosing us... I'm choosing you... because I love you. Why are you pushing me away?"  
  
He had to this, he told himself repeatedly. He had to remain in control and try to look at Lana in the eye and get this over with. "Lana," his business tone evident. "Studying in Paris and working with C.Z. is an opportunity, a chance of a lifetime. You shouldn't refuse it only to one day regret it."  
  
Lana shook her head, "Lex... I know what you're trying to do and that's sweet and all... but I know this is the right decision... it feels right because I know I'll be with you. I'm not going to run from love."  
  
Lex refused to warm up to her reasoning... he knew what he had to do and as much as he hated it, he had to do it. "Are you really running from love?" The question hung in the air, zeroing into Lana's consciousness. "I mean, is what we have really love?"  
  
"Lex..." Suddenly, she felt numb, her heart beating ten times faster. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Think about it, Lana... is this love? I think the most it could be is a mere infatuation or a business transaction taking a different route," he continued his facade of indifference, accentuating his normal conceit.  
  
Her eyes widened with surprise as she swallowed nervously, "What are you saying, Lex? That I was right... you were just indulging an eighteen year old girl?"   
  
Lex shook his head, grinning to hide his real feelings, to conceal his desire to tell her he needed her. "No, you're wrong. I just think our relationship isn't something we should consider a defining acquisition in our lives," he stated deliberately. "It's not something that should hold any of us back."  
  
Lana looked down, finding this all too incredible. She felt as if she had been stripped of all her dignity, believing in a lie all this time. With anger and hurt constricting her heart, she lifted her head, biting her lips to keep the tears from falling, "An 'acquisition'?" Her small hollow laughter wavered as she eyed Lex with contempt. She untied the rope, mounted the horse and then looked at him, letting the seconds travel through tense waters. "I can't believe I was so stupid.... I actually thought you weren't like your father... that you were somewhat human, but clearly I was wrong yet again." With that, Lana rode off, leaving really no trails to follow for Lex.  
  
He knew she was furious and completely heartbroken. But, he knew this was the right thing to do for both of them... as much as he was hurting, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later...  
  
Lex sat in his office, idly looking at his laptop. He missed her in spite himself, and he hated to admit it, especially as much as he told himself it was the right thing to do.   
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a familiar voice invaded Lex's thoughts.  
  
Lex looked up, suddenly relieved by a friendly face. "Clark," he stood up, walking towards his long time crony. "What are you doing here? I thought Metropolis was going to keep you for the whole summer."  
  
"Oh it is," he smiled. "But, I'm here... to say goodbye to Lana and take her to the airport." He cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward about the situation.  
  
"Oh," Lex nodded, making his way to a drink. "So how are things at the University?"  
  
"Everything's fine," he replied. "Lex, I know that you and Lana aren't together anymore, but-"  
  
"Clark," he interrupted, knowing where this was leading to. "I don't think this is one of those issues we should dwell on."  
  
"Hear me out, Lex," Clark insisted. "For whatever reason you guys decided to end things, I think you still owe her the decency to at least give her a call and say goodbye."  
  
"That's out of the question," he remarked as he indulged in his drink.  
  
"Lex, you were friends first... give her your best wishes as friends. That's all I'm saying," Clark concluded, hoping the obviously love-struck Luthor would give in.   
  
He took another sip from his glass as he considered his friend's request. "I'll think about it," he answered with his infamous indifference.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clark waited for Lana as she checked in her bags at the desk. The entire ride over to the airport was a strange journey filled with small talk and many awkward silences. He couldn't get Lana talking, but he had expected as much. It was pretty clear that she hadn't been the initiator of the break up and was the true victim. Then again, he always had this feeling, ever since they had gotten together, that Lex would hurt her. But when he had finally seen them with each other, he was amazed at how good they were for one another, and suddenly he forgot about that suspicion. He should have warned Lana, still he didn't know the full story. "Something doesn't seem right," he muttered to himself.  
  
"What doesn't," a voice startled Clark.  
  
"Lex," he was surprise to see he actually showed up. "You came."  
  
"Yeah, well, I considered what you said and I realized you were right," Lex admitted.   
  
"Just in time... Lana's plane leaves in less than fifteen minutes," he explained.  
  
"Where is she," he questioned before he turn around and search for her.  
  
"I'm right here," Lana appeared suddenly behind him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Lex turned to her with icy conceit abruptly apparent. "I just wanted to bid you bon voyage. Hope that everything goes well," he smiled devilishly. "Well, I have to run, I have a business meeting to attend to... so goodbye and please give my regards to C.Z." He had to leave, it was becoming unbearable to look at her without being able to kiss her. He was dying inside, remorse and a sudden aching pulling his heart apart.   
  
Lex began walking away when he felt a strong arm detain his steps, "Lex, wait."  
  
"Clark, I have to go," he demanded.  
  
"Just wait here... give me a minute before you leave," he protested, urging his best friend to remain still.  
  
"Fine," Lex slightly rolled his eyes and adhered to his crony's request.  
  
Clark immediately returned to Lana's side, walking her to her gate. "Lana, he didn't mean to be that rude," he attempted to justify Lex's actions.  
  
She sighed, frustrated and angered by her former beau's attitude, "Clark... it's alright... it doesn't matter. Honestly, I'm over it... just tell me that you'll tell Chloe and Pete that I'll miss them a lot."  
  
"I will," he promised, sadly looking onto his old crush. "And we'll all miss you, Lana. But, we'll all being hoping the best for you in Paris. I know you'll have fun and meet lots of great people."  
  
"Thanks, Clark," Lana hugged him, appreciating the comfort of his sincerity and care. "Well, I gotta go. But, before I leave, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything," he replied.  
  
"Can you give this to Lex and tell him... just tell him I say bye," she handed him a rectangular box, hugged him again and walked towards her gate.  
  
Clark waved goodbye as she went inside. He quickly made his way back to Lex who impatiently awaited his return. "Lex, I'm glad you're still here."  
  
"Clark, make it quick... I wasn't lying when I said I had a meeting," he retorted as he began walking outside.  
  
"Just stop," he demanded as he grabbed his arm, forcing Lex to face him. "Go after her... you know you want to... you know you should."  
  
He looked menacingly and darkly at Clark's hold and then directed his death ray gaze at his old friend. "I don't chase after anyone," he said through clenched teeth as he rashly pulled away from his grasp.  
  
Clark shook his head, disappointed in Lex. "Wait! She told me to give you this," he handed him the box. "You know, if I had known you were going to be that cold with her, I would have never insisted you be here. Honestly, Lex, what was it that she saw in you?" Clark hastened his pace past Lex and onto his truck.  
  
"Clark," Lex called as he managed to get his friend's attention. "I didn't mean to be that way... it's... it's complicated."  
  
"It always is," with that Clark reluctantly nodded, signaling his understanding as he started his truck and left.  
  
Lex soon shifted his gaze from the red truck to the box he held. He opened it and felt his heart fall within. Therein laid the dress Lex had bought for her on the day he had finally had the courage to say 'I love you.' On top of it was the orchid, wilting in melancholy fashion. The purity and beauty it held were fading... fading just like them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
I know, I know... it's an angsty downer. But, hey rest at ease, this story isn't finished yet;) Just keep those reviews coming and we'll get through this ^.^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews... it certainly keeps my writing fuel going. Well, here's the next installment... enjoy;)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.  
  
Angels or Devils  
  
Chapter 7  
  
09/23/2005  
It's been a month and a half since I last saw Lex. I'm dying inside. Every time I think about him, all the old feelings rush back and I begin to miss our moments together... his irresistible smile, ocean deep eyes, the whispers near my ear... I miss him. I know I sound pathetic, but I honestly can't help it. And I've tried. I've tried so hard to forget his last words, his whole presence altogether. I've tried with all my heart to move on... but memories of him keep bringing me back to state of hopelessness and bittersweet longing. I need to move on.   
~*~  
  
The Cheshire cat smile of the moon lightly reflected off the grandly-squared window. Admiring from a far was a saddened face with glimmering eyes attempting to fight tears. Away from Smallville, Lana felt utterly alone and stuck in the past. She found herself constantly sitting near her window, staring at the soft lights of Paris, the luminous Eiffel Tower, and the sanctity of church bells. It had become somewhat of a ritual to view the night-sky as she wrote in her journal. And just now, looking at the familiar moon, she reminisced of the night on the beach with Lex. It had been a perfect day without the troubles and pressures of their daily liv-  
  
"Sorry about intruding, but the door was open and I happen to catch a glimpse of you," a voice with an English accent startled Lana, who immediately looked up.   
  
She was surprised to see a strikingly handsome man with jet black hair brushed back and bright blue eyes. Wearing only black from sweater to pants, the stranger appeared to have a splitting dark aura, which warned Lana's senses, "And because you caught a glimpse of me, you decided it was okay to come in without even a knock on the door."  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "But, you just looked so deep in thought and sad at the same time that my curiosity and sympathy couldn't resist."  
  
Lana stared at him suspiciously, not knowing whether to continue the conversation any further.   
  
"May I ask, what's plaguing you with such melancholy," he asked in attempt to unravel the girl's thoughts.  
  
"Nothing," she answered, hoping that would be enough to give him a hint.  
  
The young stranger smiled at her defiance. He certainly wasn't about to quit now. "I find that hard to believe... Allow me to take a guess," he waited for her permission as he eagerly waited for more than grunt from her. Yet, he received no words from the forlorn beauty, and thus continued his monologue, "It has to be love. Love is the only abstract emotion that can break or make a heart."  
  
Hearing his words, Lana's interest was perked. She lifted her gaze towards him, though remaining speechless.   
  
"Are we heartbroken," he posed the question reluctantly, hoping not to offend or anger his new friend.  
  
Unfortunately, the inquiry struck her nerve uneasily, painfully rubbing in the obvious. "I don't think that's any of your business, especially when I don't even know who you are," Lana replied irritatingly.  
  
"You're right," he quickly realized his mistake. "How rude of me... we must start again, then." The British stranger turned around, cleared his throat twice, and then faced her direction again, "Hi, my name is Damian Steele. I'm a law student from Oxford. It's a pleasure to meet you... sorry I didn't catch your name."  
  
Lana furrowed her eyebrow, reluctantly giving herself up, "Lana Lang," she sighed. "So, what are you doing here in Paris?"  
  
"I'm an intern for an British law firm. It's a requisite for graduation," he explained as he tried to hide his cheer for victory over getting through to her.  
  
"And you live in this apartment building," she continued her questioning, still unsure of her uninvited visitor.  
  
"Yes, I'm in 607, right around the corner," he replied. "So, was I right?"  
  
"About being heartbroken?" Lana looked onto the floor, finding it difficult to speak about her feelings. "Yes... you were right."  
  
Damian nodded in understanding, "The unfortunate consequences of love... but you know, 'Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.'"  
  
"Robert Frost," she gazed at him, surprised at his words.   
  
"You know poetry... impressive, Lana," he smiled, winking at her. "So, let's adhere to Mr. Frost's word and fulfill this desire to end this intimate misery. You needn't anything, just grab your coat and I'll help you... move on."  
  
The last two words hit her senselessly. It awoke her, it urged her to take the offer. But, she barely knew the English law student. Still, perhaps this was the way to a Lex-free night. "Can I trust you, Damian," she asked, wanting to believe in him.  
  
He walked towards her, smoothly closing in the proximity. Once he reached her, he held out his hand, whispering seductively, "With all my sincerest intentions... yes, you can trust me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the other side of the world, within the comforts of a stone castle, sat the exhausted prince of Smallville. Running through his mind were flashes of his lost princess. Even after completely dedicating himself to his business, Lex couldn't stop living within a remorseful existence. He kept imagining himself saying something else to Lana, going after her, following her to Paris. But, what was the use in regretting? Regret, after all, was for the weak, as his father had once lectured. He wasn't weak, nor was he going to let the situation weaken him.  
  
Lex stood up from his chair and poured himself a drink, indulging in the rare taste of whiskey. It quickly numbed his senses, yet suddenly brought a recent memory to surge from the unknown. It was the last talk he had with Clark. His old friend was going back to Metropolis, but before he could speed off in his truck...  
  
"Lex, I know you don't want to hear this, but I have to say this for the sake of being a good friend," he had begun. "Don't lose her... don't lose out on love. Go after her and tell you love her... and then... let her love you."  
  
"Clark," he shook his head, not wanting to listen to him any longer.  
  
"No, Lex... listen to me," he insisted. "Lana is the one. If you deny her now, you'll probably end up losing your soul mate forever."  
  
"Clark, she's just a girl," his facade of indifference clearly not working, only to shift his apathy into solemn clarity. "I'm not going after her."  
  
Starting the engine, his young crony sighed in disappointment, "Then you're a coward." With that said, Clark drove away.  
  
Thinking about it now, he might of had a point, but he wasn't about to admit it. Lex abruptly drank the rest of his whiskey, hoping its effects would soon overwhelm his body. He poured more into his glass, continuing to indulge in the liquor limitlessly. "I'm not a coward," he muttered aloud as he swung his chair around, stopping it aggressively to seat himself. He took out some papers in hopes of distracting himself, yet as he did, Lex inadvertently took out a picture of her. Seeing her face, brought a flood of memories back. Having her by her side in the car, talking to her for endless hours...  
  
Why was kidding himself? He was a coward, and that was a label, he had to escape from... Clark was right: He had to do something. Quickly, he took out a clean sheet of paper and began writing...  
  
The sun's rays seeped through the window, glaring on Lex's face. Its brightness and warmth gently woke him up. Yawning sleepily, he soon realized he hadn't gone to bed, but fallen asleep on his desk... undoubtedly drunk since he felt the pounding headache erupting. As he stood up wanting to head to the shower quickly, he accidently knocked an envelope off his desk. He picked it up and noticed that it was directed to Lana. Of course, it was the letter he had written to her... the question now was whether he should send it.  
  
"Lex, glad to see you're awake," his father made his presence known suddenly. "We have business to attend to in Metropolis. The helicopter is waiting, so go get cleaned up before I'm forced to interrogate your lack of preparation."  
  
Lex sighed, annoyed by his demanding tone of voice. Still, he was too tired to argue. Clutching at the letter, he considered mailing it, but the courage and sanity he had gained the last night had faded in oblivion. Along with miscellaneous papers on his desk, he slid the letter into the trash can next to his desk. His father internally questioned his behavior, but soon dismissed the event when he received a call as Lex walked out of the room to change.  
  
When he suited himself in his expensive attire, he joined his father and traveled onto Metropolis. All the while, Charles, the loyal butler, began his rounds through every room to check on the cleanliness of each. Entering Lex's office, the old servant instantly noticed the overflowing trash can. He dutifully picked up the surrounding garbage, yielding on the envelope that missed its intended destination. "Written to Ms. Lang," he noted in amazement. "Perhaps Mr. Luthor forgot to mail it." Scheming innocently, Charles took the liberty of mailing it for Lex.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What should have been a week of meetings and business, turned into two long weeks of tedious work. All through out that time, though, the letter, Clark's words... and Lana continued to invade Lex's focus. And now, being back in Smallville, he regretted throwing the letter away. He knew that he had to get her back, he was finally convinced that he shouldn't let Lana go... he knew now that he had been wrong. Rather than living in remorse, Lex decided he had to go to Paris. Dialing some numbers into his cellphone, he headed determinedly into his room, gathering a few things into his suitcase. "This is Lex Luthor, I'd like a ticket to Paris... put me on your earliest flight," he demanded. "I don't care if you have no seats... you kick someone else out if you have to!" Angrily he ended the call and walked out of his room speedily. He ordered the limo to come around, and as it did, he stepped inside without waiting for the driver to open the door. All the workers inside, including Charles, looked onto the screeching rapidity of limo wondering where their boss was off to now.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later in Paris...  
  
"Are you ready, Lana," asked the debonaire companion dressed in black with a raven trench-coat. "It's ten o'clock, the night is young and awaiting for our divinely wicked presence."  
  
"I'm almost ready," answered the unprepared mistress from her room. "I would've been all dressed had C.Z. not assigned some last minute paper work to prepare for mailing... That reminds me, can you go get my mail, Steele?"  
  
Grinning to himself, he had to admit how much he liked Lana using his last name to always address him. It had started as joke, but now it was certainly a term of endearment he enjoyed. "I'll fetch anything you desire," he replied, amusingly flirting with Lana.   
  
She smiled in return, feeling somewhat aloof every time he courted her jokingly, "Thanks... but I just want my mail... the keys are on the kitchen table."  
  
Damian grabbed the keys, closing the door behind him His leather boots sounding as he stepped on the wooden floors of the building's stairs. He opened her mailbox, finding three envelopes. Curiously, he read the senders' names, only to be stunned by the inscription of a Lex Luthor. He stared at the envelope, pondering its content intently.  
  
"Hey, Steele," Lana called from upstairs, peaking her head through the door. "What's taking so long? I thought the young night was waiting for us!"  
  
Startled by her, he quickly stirred from his thoughts and looked up towards the stairs. Seeing that she wasn't in sight, Damian immediately stuffed the letter into his inner pocket of his coat. "Sorry, I was having troubles with your key," he lied as he briskly climbed the stairs. He entered her apartment, somewhat nerved by what he had just done. "So, are you ready then," he inquired, leaving the two other letters and her keys on the kitchen table.   
  
Lana sneakily appeared at his side, "I think so... what do you think?"  
  
Her near presence almost surprised him to death. He turned to her, astonished suddenly by the eye-catching beauty in front of him. "Wow... you look... you," he stammered, forcing himself to clear his throat. "You look absolutely breathtaking. A gothic wonder in living colors."  
  
She laughed at his exaggerated honesty, "C'mon... let's get out of here."  
  
Damian held out his hand. Without any hesitation, Lana gently grabbed it, strutting out the door along his side. As soon as they were out the building, her friend inhaled the air audibly, "Do you smell that?"  
  
His young companion breathed in confusedly. "What is it," she wondered aloud.  
  
"That's the smell of a sober night... remember it, because you'll forget by tomorrow morning when we return," he pulled her gingerly, pointing to the direction to seek their intended destination. Lana giggled at his implied statement and sarcastic movements as she kept up beside him.  
  
Just as they strolled away, a cab pulled in front of the apartment building. It was none other than Lex, brashly opening the door while he paid the driver. He stepped out, running inside the complex and up the stairs to Lana's door. Lex instantly knocked harshly on it, "Lana, it's me! Lex!" He waited impatiently for an answer, but seeing as there was none, he knocked again... this time harder and louder. "Lana, please open the door," he yelled in a demanding voice. Again, he waited, growing more impatient as the seconds passed. Clearly, she wasn't there or refused to answer, he thought. "Damn," he punched the door angrily.   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you," questioned a woman who appeared next door. Her French accent thick, she eyed Lex suspiciously. "Ms. Lang is not there."  
  
Lex turned to her quickly, "Where is she?"  
  
"Who are you," she inquired, still suspicious of the furious young man.  
  
He sighed in agitation, trying to compose himself. "I'm a friend," he dropped a few notches of his demanding tone. "Can you please tell me where she's out tonight? I must speak to her... it's an emergency."  
  
The neighbor eyed him leerily, wondering whether she should say anything at all. She soon surrendered when he looked at her pleadingly, "I believe Ms. Lang is off again at Club... how do you say," she paused, attempting to remember the club's name. "Ah, yes... the Noir Veuve. I believe you Americans would say-"  
  
"The Black Widow, thank you," he cut her off, turning around and swiftly making his way out of the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever since Lana had met Damian, she had allowed herself to be led into his world... an impulsive world where the dark inner self was let loose. She embraced the sensually heartless new Lana who attracted all males, and yet cared for no one's attention. The ice queen, however, only appeared at night, slowly creeping in throughout the day. For, Lana was gradually accepting this transformation... the cure for a broken heart, or at least she thought it was. She was finally learning who this "alpha Lana"was, the description Clark had once given to a forgotten girl.   
  
Although reluctant at first, Lana now enjoyed the gothic scene that urged her to abandon her normality... of course, it was easy when she indulged in the oddities of alcohol. This was their seventh night at the Black Widow, and everyone now knew the beautiful couple by name. Every time they graced the club with their presence, the crowd would admire from afar their seductive, almost euphoric dancing, reveling in the way they complemented each other. And now, as Lana and Damian made their way to the floor, it wasn't any different. All eyes were on them... including a stunned Lex.  
  
He had finally found her, but he could tell this was not the Lana he knew from Smallville. Dressed in a strapless, skin-tight black dress carrying raven-like wings in back, his princess was now the Black Widow herself. Lex was completely taken aback, all he could do was stare, lose himself in the seductress's sensual movements... the manner in which her hair swayed softly to the music, how her hips flowed to the rhythm of the song. Suddenly, his daze was distorted when he realized she was teasingly making her way towards him.  
  
Lana had noticed him seconds earlier, staring at her with an astonished glare. Seeing him there, her heart begged her to bury herself into his arms and kiss him passionately. But, the ice queen had intervened. She remembered the hurt caused by Lex, and now, there was no way Lana was going to allow herself to get pained again. He had thrown away their love and didn't deserve to get it back.  
  
Finally reaching Lex, she smiled devilishly, hoping her facade and courage wouldn't fail her, "My, my, isn't this is a surprise?" She moved closer, just inches from his body as she slowly circled him. "What brings you here, Lex? Another 'acquisition' in mind?"   
  
Lex remained motionless, trying quickly to figure her out. "Lana, stop," he demanded, wanting her to end the act. "Can we go some place where we can talk alone?"  
  
She halted her steps, facing him with a wide grin. "Why? So you can tell me you're sorry? That you want me back," she questioned amusingly. "Why don't I save you the trouble..." She leaned in, whispering in his ear, "I'm over you."   
  
He sighed, growing irritated by her words, especially the last two which struck every vein in his body. As she winked and turned around, Lex grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him again. "Lana, don't do this," he urged her, hoping he could knock some sense in her. "Let's talk alone, let me explain... let me love yo-"  
  
"Lana!" Damian came from behind calling her name aloud. It stirred her away from Lex's words, from her decision to give Lex a chance. She looked back at her friend somewhat disoriented. She wanted to talk to the man she knew she still loved, but Damian's presence suddenly reminded her of the heartbreak, the sleepless nights, the lonely days she had endured because of Lex. "Lana, is this guy bothering you? Lana?"  
  
She turned back to her former boyfriend again, noticing his pleading eyes... and then shifted her gaze back to Damian, "No," she managed to say finally. "No, he's not bothering me. It's just someone who has me confused for someone else."   
  
Hearing those words, Lex's heart fell within, his whole world just crashed as he let go of her arm and allowed her to walk away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Carrying over her shoulders, Steele made his way upstairs to Lana's apartment. She had drank too much and passed over during the cab ride back to her place. It was unusual for her to indulge in that many drinks, but as much as he had tried to deter her from glasses, she refused to stop. He knew why too. Damian had recognized Lex, although he kept it to himself, and knew that she drank to forget. "Poor Lana," he said cryptically as he put her to bed. "Not to worry... I'll help you forget."   
  
He soon left her bedside and made his way to the sofa in the living room. Alone, he took out the envelope from his coat and opened it...   
  
Lana,  
I once had a dream that I lost you. I kept seeing myself in a white room. There were no doors. I was trapped, plagued with feelings of utter loneliness and a pained heart. Calling for you, and not able to hear you. My body ached inside, the emotions just ripping my soul apart. I woke up and found you by my side... asleep. I looked at you. Without words, without mere expressions, I heard you. You gave me strength, quieted my fears... unveiled my escape. We have this secret language, we need not be awake for. That's our connection, the immortal bond between us that brought me back to you.  
  
I'm left now with useless words, when all I want is to hold you, see you, hear you. I don't want to lose our connection... I want to retrieve it... so I can bring you back to me.  
  
Lex  
  
Smiling maliciously, he closed the letter and put in his pocket again, "So sorry, Lex. I believe the connection has already been lost."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So who likes Damian? Yeah, I hate him too. Still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter... I'll update soon;)   
  
And please, don't refrain from reviewing;) 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, gotta thank you for all the nice reviews... I feel bad for Damian, though, the guy didn't get any good reviews, lol. Well, here's the next installment, hope you enjoy it;) And sorry about the delay on the update, but my muse was playing tricks on me ~.~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville.  
  
Angels or Devils  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lighting a cigarette in the darkness of the deafening silent, the shadowed figure sat alone looking steadily at the starless night through the grand balcony windows. For the content fellow, the night was a transpiration of pure perfection. He congratulated himself for the manner in which his object of affection had behaved... she had rejected her old love, and soon she would forget him completely. Of course congratulations were in order since he was the one who had pushed her over edge. He had to... for the sake of his-  
  
A knock on the door quickly interrupted the quiet solitude of his thoughts. Startled, he curiously went to the door, wondering who would make a house call at three in the morning. He should have expected it... standing before him was the weathered, yet determined and audacious Lex. Arching one eyebrow, the Brit inhaled from his cigarette as he stared the visitor down. He exhaled as he spoke nonchalantly, "May I help you?"  
  
Slightly irritated by Damian's presence, Lex kept his cool with smooth composure, "I'd like to speak to Lana.""  
  
"She's asleep," he replied with stern shortness. "And, I don't intend to wake her, especially for someone who- if I remember correctly- has her 'confused with someone else.'"   
  
Eyeing him with a smirk, he kept his bravado at bay, "Look, I don't know who you are, and frankly, I don't care to find out. I'm here for Lana... and trust me, I don't get confused."  
  
Taking another whiff from his cigarette, Steele chuckled through the smoke clouding in front of Lex rudely. "Unfortunately... well, unfortunate for you... I know exactly who you are," the Englishman divulged with cryptic intentions. "Lana's former and soon-to-be forgotten beau in the flesh. Trust ME, Mr. Luthor, if you're as un-confused as you think you are, you'd leave now and never show your face here again."  
  
Surprised somewhat at his bold aggression, he altered his slightly ajar lips into an amused smile, "Choose your words with caution... you wouldn't want to unintentionally threaten someone who can become your worse enemy."   
  
Damian quickly grew infuriated as he attempted to hold his temper. "You don't scare me, Luthor," he contended with clenched teeth. "I'm not like one of your Smallville townies who stir when they see you coming."  
  
"You don't have to be one to look as cowardly as you do now," Lex simpered. "Now, I suggest you stay out of my way and lose your British bourgeoisie attitude for those who are easily amused."  
  
He had done it now. Steele fumed at his warning as he glared at Lex with equal threatening intentions. Both remained quiet for seconds, waiting for the other to make a move that would justify a physical reaction.  
  
Just then quick steps were heard from behind, leading up to the bathroom. The door was shut immediately as the light went on inside. Unpleasant sounds suddenly urged the two men to investigate the interruption. They both instantly realized it was Lana who had probably gotten her first taste of overindulgence.  
  
Standing next to the door, Steele worriedly inquired, "Are you okay, Lana?!"  
  
Hearing no answer from inside, Lex tried to open the door, but found it was locked, "Lana, is everything under control? Why don't you open the door?"  
  
Still, there was no reply. Seconds passed before the door suddenly opened, and out came a peaked yet somewhat recovered Lana. Looking at her two visitors with bewilderment, she tried to regain her full composure and hope that she wasn't imagining Lex's presence.   
  
"Lana, are you okay," questioned Damian again, seeing that she remained speechless.   
  
Shaking herself from the craziness in her head, she nodded slightly, "Yeah, I feel a little better now." Taking her gaze off her friend, she turned hesitantly to the man she thought was in her past. "Lex," she bit her lip, attempting to gather all her courage and rationality. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Before he could explain his coming, Steele stepped in, "I can kick him out if you want, Lana."  
  
"No," she quickly demanded, hoping to prevent any altercations. Smiling uneasily to cut the tension a little, "There's really no need for that. Actually, can you excuse us... just give us some time to talk."  
  
Glancing at Lex, Steele wanted to ignore her request, especially considering the fact he was there to get her back. "Are you sure," he asked, hoping she would change her answer. To no avail, Lana just nodded, showing she was pretty adamant about her demand. "Alright then, but if you need me, you know where I am."  
  
Damian put his coat on, slowly exiting her apartment as he set his death-ray looks at Lex who just didn't bother to return the stare... he kept his gaze on the reason he was there.  
  
"What are you doing here, Lex," Lana questioned once her friend was out of sight.   
  
Taking a deep breath in, Lex reveled in the thought of having a chance to hold her once again. "Lana, I know that I hurt you deeply, but I have to tell you that I made a mistake. Everything I said that day at the fields was a lie... an attempt to hide behind a veil of fear," he disclosed honestly as he took her hand gently, closing the proximity between them."I'm sorry, Lana... I do love you and there's nothing that can shake that... don't ever believe otherwise." Allowing the silent seconds to pass on, he refused to hold back... he kissed her with all the yearning his heart had acquired from their days apart.  
  
Lana's eyes glimmered with unshed tears, letting his lips completely overtake her pained emotions. Yielding their intimacy, she looked up, "I love you, Lex," her voice wavered. "But, I realized during all the time away from you... that you've always had control of our relationship. You're the one who decided to take my heart when I wore it on my sleeve for you... you're the one who ended it when my heart was still in your hands, urging you to hold on to it... and now, you're the one who wants it back without notice, without consent."  
  
"What are you saying, Lana," he questioned her, hoping she wasn't meaning what she said.  
  
"I'm saying that my love isn't something you just turn off and on whenever you please... I'm saying that I can't trust you with my heart anymore... I'm saying that I'm finally taking control," she admitted using whatever conviction she had left in her.  
  
"Lana, it's not like that...," he insisted, feeling he was losing her again. He held her hand, using his other to wipe the tears that began staining her skin.  
  
Shaking her head softly, she gazed up at Lex... her heart was straining, urging her to listen to it. "Lex, can you honestly promise me you'll never do it again?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two years later...  
  
The months went by like those kind of days that seem to just pass people by without a mere warning or notice. The hours and minutes don't seem to matter anymore when all that appears to be essential is getting by in numbless seconds of work or distractions. And, in few cases, the heart hardens as priorities change into something we never thought could be of importance. Unfortunately, that was the case for Miss Lana Lang, the new partner of C.Z. Fashions. In just a year, she was able to move up the ladder and become one of the company's shrewdest and most intuitive business elites. She had thrown herself into learning all there was about the British designer's company, its weaknesses and strengths, anything that could help her become an expert. And, truly she had transformed into an expert. Lana had even put aside what she liked the most... designing the clothes. She left it behind, rather finding a thrill in making money for the company. She had even left herself behind.  
  
The new Lana, dressed in razor, corporate black suits, used all her feminine wiles and quick-wit to get anything she pleased, including a separation from Luthor Corp. It had been a triumph for both women, yet bittersweet for C.Z. The experienced Englishwoman had noticed the unusual change of her new partner. Lana had gone from a hardworking, modest girl into a conniving, arrogant woman who labeled compassion for the weak. Granted, she was an advantage for the company, but her introverted thoughts left too much to the imagination. C.Z. felt as if this new person could never truly be trusted. And, she could only blame herself. By secretly breaking her and Lex apart, she had dragged Lana into hating the young Luthor. Gradually, C.Z. had seen the transformation... every time the name was mentioned, her eyes would darken and her aura of purity would suddenly shift into unadulterated loathe. It was clear that love had burned her badly... and nothing C.Z. or, even Damian, could do would bring back the Lana that Smallville adored.  
  
Nevertheless, Morgan had somehow managed to persuade herself in celebrating the fact that Lana was a partner who could take the company higher into the ranks. She could also revel in the separation from Luthor Corp., her one and only goal since she had begun her business. Of course, bringing down the dynasty was another end she intended to meet... and with Lana on her side, the dream would finally come to life... that is, if nothing got in the way. Hopefully, their new proposition would not extinguish her aspirations. This would be the ultimate test in loyalty and abilities for Lana.  
  
"C.Z., how are you... and how many times have I asked you not to smoke in my office," out of nowhere appeared Lana, questioning C.Z.'s presence who laid on the plush, black leather sofa. "May I also ask, why you're in my office?"  
  
"My, we seem to be in a sour mood," commented the still smoking partner.  
  
Sighing in irritation of C.Z., Lana sat down to look through some paper work, "I hope you're going somewhere with your false observation."  
  
"No, it was just simply an observation," she smiled wickedly in return as her co-worker rolled her eyes. "I come baring some good and ill news."  
  
Lana's attention was suddenly caught, "Go on... with the good, that is, so I can get out of the way."  
  
"Very well," she inhaled from her cigarette. "The good news is that Mr. Blythe of Elite Destiny has finally agreed to sell his very profitable land in London. And you know very well, darling, that if we are able to get that land, we can at last put Project V into works."  
  
"Oh, I know, C.Z....this would be the expansion that would put us at the very top," Lana agreed as she tried to keep herself from losing her reason. "Now, what about the bad news?"  
  
Taking another whiff from her cigarette, she spoke with all seriousness, "Unfortunately, Mr. Blythe has been exploring his options... in other words, taking different offers from many buyers. Lucky for us, we made an offer that beat out all but one of the competition... of course, that 'one' is our opponent now."  
  
"Who could of possibly offered more than us," Lana inquired in outrage.  
  
"I don't know, but, darling, they only offered hundreds more... that's why our greedy Mr. Blythe wants to see if we'll up our proposal by having both parties meet," she explained.  
  
Lana shook her head in exasperation, "In other words, we have to out bid the buyer... whoever it is. And, why is it we don't know who they are, C.Z.?"  
  
"Mr. Blythe's people wouldn't say. All things are to be kept under wraps," she replied.  
  
"C.Z., sometimes I wonder if you're in the right business," Lana admitted contemptuously. "Nothing in the world of money is kept under wraps." She instantly picked up the phone, "Laura, get me Fields on the line," she demanded as she waited for the connection. "Fields, this is Lana... I need you to get me the name of a second buyer for the Blythe land. You have less than twenty four hours."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Five hours later...  
  
The night had arrived and Lana was still in her office working diligently for the Blythe meeting two days from now. She wouldn't leave either until Fields's call, she wanted to know who her competitor was so she could prepare for the kill. No death actually... just the thrill of beating out the buyer. It didn't matter that she was stressed out and exhausted from weeks and weeks of work without any real break... all that matter was becoming the best at her art. At first, she had buried herself into school and work to forget the last night Lex and her had seen each other...  
  
"Lex, can you honestly promise me you'll never do it again," she had asked him. "Lex... can you?"  
  
He had gazed at her, seconds passed before he answered....  
  
"Lana...Laanna, why are you still here," a familiar voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.   
  
She looked up instantly, startled by the abrupt calling, "Steele, you scared me," she sighed. "I was just finishing up some paper work... I'm also waiting for a call."  
  
"It's eight o'clock... don't you think I deserve some precious time with my fiancé," he questioned as he moved closer to her, urging her to stand up.   
  
Lana smiled, feeling the nearness of his sensual breathing on her neck, "Then why are you here? What would your fiancé say if she saw us together?"  
  
"She would congratulate me for seducing the most gorgeous woman in all of France," he chuckled lightly against her ear, twirling her seat towards him.  
  
"Oh, really? I have to meet her one of these days," she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing her lips close to his.  
  
"I'll arrange that one of these days," he whispered as he moved forward and kissed her.   
  
Their intimacy, however, was interrupted. The phone started ringing, and although Damian didn't hear a thing, Lana heard it loud and clear. She quickly pulled away and went for the phone, "Lana, here... what do you have for me, Fields?"  
  
Her admirer and fiancé became annoyed... no matter what, Lana would never let go of her job, not even for a second or minute of intimacy. He tried to keep their moment going, continuing to lay kisses on her neck as she hung onto the phone.  
  
"What?!" Lana yelled, alarming Damian who backed away somewhat. "Alright... thanks, Fields."  
  
"What's wrong, love," he asked, concerned over seeing her so agitated.  
  
She sighed, finding the news unbelievable, "Nothing... actually, can we continue this later? I'll meet you at home in an hour."  
  
"Lana... what's wrong," he continued to inquire.   
  
"Nothing, let's just meet up later. I need sometime alone... that's all," she reiterated with an aggressive tone.   
  
Damian furrowed his eyebrow, "Fine... just give me a call later, then." Feeling ticked off by her dismissal, he left before he could lash out.  
  
By herself finally, Lana sat down on her chair, gazing out the window. She felt her body overwhelm with anxiety, she felt alive suddenly. Though the news at first nerved and outright infuriated her, now it just made her numb and thrilled at the same time.   
  
Lost in thought for an hour, she was finally retrieved from her daze, "Still here, partner?"  
  
"C.Z.," Lana stirred from her thoughts. "Yes... I was just preparing for the Blythe meeting."  
  
"It didn't seem like it... is something wrong," she asked, finding it peculiar she wasn't actually doing some paperwork.  
  
"I found out who our competitor is," she replied in a solemn tone as she continued to give her back to C.Z., looking towards the sky.  
  
The Brit arched her eyebrows, curious about the news, "Well... don't keep me waiting. Give us a name."  
  
She turned around, biting her lips slightly, she let the words slip, "Lex Luthor."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So, what do you guys think? Sorry to leave you kind of in a cliff-hanger... not to worry, I will update soon. I hope you enjoyed and please, feel free to review, criticize, rant, compliment... anything you wish;) 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey... sorry to keep you all waiting, but this chapter just had so many things that I had to keep in mind of constantly. Still, here it is... hope you enjoy and many thanks for the last reviews (they really do mean a lot)...   
  
Angels or Devils  
  
Chapter 9  
  
She had prepared for this. Nights, days, hours had been spent to prepare for the meeting... for the moment when she would face the man who she had not seen in two years. "You can do this, Lana... he's just another obstacle to conquer and defeat,"she kept repeating to herself. As the elevator continued to ascend each floor, Lana tried to control her nerves, gripping tightly onto her briefcase while C.Z. awaited apathetically for their stop. Tapping her foot idly, C.Z. stared at the digital numbers indicating each passing floor. Her gaze was interrupted when she suddenly felt the uncomfortable shift of her partner who fidgeted with her briefcase from side to side.  
  
Furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity, she asked, "Lana, is something wrong?"  
  
Abruptly, she faced her colleague, eyes wide as if caught doing something illicit. "No," she cleared her throat, regaining the ice-queen attitude. "I'm fine... I just want to get off this damn elevator already."  
  
Smirking in amusement, C.Z. nodded, "Ah yes, it is quite slow. But, are you sure this unusual behavior has nothing to do with the fact we are about to face-off with a former friend of ours?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she turned to the opening doors of the elevator. With her head up high, she stepped out, yielding quickly to throw over her shoulders, "There's nothing unusual about anticipating another victory, most especially against a former friend." With that said, Lana strutted confidently onwards.  
  
She was met by a nervous, small-statured secretary. "Ms. Lang," she eagerly greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you... and Ms. Morgan, as well." The assistant anxiously gazed at the two women, in admiration of their past business history.  
  
Lana smiled apathetically as she waited for her to lead them to their intended destination. Seeing as she wasn't making a move, she cleared her throat purposely, "Well... shall we?"  
  
"Oh yes, of course," she apologized. "Right this way..." The eager secretary led them towards the boardroom. Standing in front of the doors, she revealed, "Mr. Luthor is already inside... and Mr. Blythe will be joining you shortly, so please make yourselves comfortable."  
  
Opening the doors, in the grand, sophisticated room where a long glimmering wooden table stood, sat the debonair-suited Lex. Hands interlocked and legs crossed, he smirked as the two ladies walked towards the seats across him. Lana caught the cocky undertone of his gesture, "He hasn't changed a bit," she thought to herself, while giving him an indifferent glare.  
  
Sitting down, Lex kept a steady gaze on Lana, though keeping now an expressionless stare. Lana, however, averted his look, rather concerning herself with her briefcase and its contents. Her partner felt the tension, laughing inwardly at the hatred exuding from both parties.  
Seconds passed before C.Z. decided something had to give, "Well, I believe some formalities are in order." She grinned amusingly, "I can't say it's a pleasure seeing you again, Alexander, especially under the present circumstances... nonetheless, it's good to see you're still alive."  
  
Looking away from Lana slowly, Lex smiled smugly, "My, I see British formalities have taken a turn for the worse. Rather than politeness... they've opted for reckless honesty."  
  
"You flatter me, darlin'," the English broad mused.  
  
Arching his eyebrow, he shifted his attention onto Lana once again, "I'm sure... yet, I can't say the same for your assistant here."  
  
"Beg your pardon," C.Z. responded quickly, wanting to enjoy correcting him. "My assistant isn't here... Ms. Lang, however, is my partner."  
  
Wryly simpering in his usual confidence, he feigned, "Oh, my apologies... I had forgotten." He uncrossed his legs, facing his body directly towards Lana, "Of course, how can I forget the celebrated fashion student turned business wiz... and tycoon. Sorry, news travels slow in Metropolis. Nevertheless, I must say... congratulations, I'm glad nothing held you back."  
  
If he was trying to hit a nerve, he had to try harder. Lana wasn't going to let him get to him... she trained herself against jerks like him. The business world had taught her that. Allowing the quietude of butting heads to take place, she finally spoke up, "Quite the keen observer.... I see you haven't changed."  
  
Her voice was enveloped in icicles. Lex could feel the coldness in her tone, reminding him so much of himself when up against his father. "You flatter me, now," he replied, attempting to get to her.  
  
"Oh, how clumsy of me... perhaps I should rephrase it in layman terms then," she retorted in sarcasm.  
  
Lex remained silence with an indifferent face, yet realizing inside that suddenly he didn't know the person in front of him... still, he knew there was more to the facade. Before he could analyze the present situation, a hearty voice interrupted the soundless moment.  
  
"Ah hello! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long," a husky, British Mr. Blythe greeted. "C.Z.! How have you been? Not smoking, I hope." He kissed her hand, laughing with juvenile benevolence. He then turned to Lex, still chuckling, "And hello to you, Mr. Luthor." Shaking his hand, he patted his client's shoulder. "I hope everything is going well in Metropolis."  
  
"Please, call me Lex, Mr. Blythe," he smiled at the overwhelmingly happy English. "Everything is fine back home."  
  
"Good, good," he mumbled joyfully as he turned to the patiently waiting young woman to his side. "Ah, and of course, the talented and, may I add, beautiful, Ms. Lang," he announced, covering her hand with his overbearing large ones. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Time's Woman of the Year."  
  
Grinning warmly with a bit of unease, Lana nodded gratefully, "The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Blythe."  
  
Letting go of her hand, he sat down on the plush chair at the head of the table. "Now, let's get down to business," the British tycoon insisted. "I know that all of you are here to make an offer that I couldn't possibly resist... yet, I've decided to hold all bids for today."  
  
Lana furrowed her eyebrows, finding the new turn-of-events peculiar. She wanted to get it over with. Beat Lex and move on with life. She had no intentions of dwelling on the present issues. "I don't understand, Mr. Blythe," she interceded. "I thought you wanted to complete the transactions as quickly as possible."  
  
"Oh, of course, Ms. Lang... but as I'm sure you know, I tend to change my mind from moment to moment," he replied without any more thought to it. "This morning I woke up and realized that I was selling my life's work... property that has been in my family for decades. It was a grand epiphany! I couldn't very well just sell it to the highest bidder."  
  
"So what do you intend to do, Mr. Blythe," asked the intrigued Lex who couldn't help but inwardly laugh at Lana's disappointment.  
  
"I would like to get know you, Mr. Luthor, and you, Ms. Lang,"he explained. "I want to learn the qualities of your trade and personality... I am already familiar with C.Z., which may or may not be a good thing." He winked at the eldest of his guest, "However, I have no idea who you, Ms. Lang, or you, Mr. Luthor are? Or, for that matter, what any of you intend to do with my land? Thus, I propose you join me at my retirement party and set separate appointments where I may hear your plans for my land... do we agree?"  
  
Lana remained quiet, slightly taking a glimpse of Lex's reaction who remained unscathed and focused on the English mogul. Breathing out audibly, she decided to speak first, "You leave us no choice, Mr. Blythe, but to comply with your new arrangements."  
  
Nodding in acceptance, the executive now turned to Lex who simply smirked as he crossed his legs. "I have no problem with that, sir... just as long as you remember to call me Lex."  
  
Mr. Blythe instantly roared with laughter, "Very well, then, Lex," he conceded while Lana enviously cursed at her competitor's smooth-talking tactics. "Now that we are all at an accord, I must tell you that your bids will still be taken into consideration. At the end of this week, my secretary will collect your offers in an envelope. The winner will then receive a call from me. That's all for now. Good day and see you all tomorrow night." The over-weight Mr. Blythe stood up, shaking hands with his clients and soon exiting the boardroom.  
  
As Lana gathered her things, C.Z. was called by the secretary, "Ms. Morgan, you have a call... you can use the telephone next door, ma'am."  
  
"Thank you," she replied as she left the room, indicating to her partner she'd be back shortly.  
  
Left alone, Lex finally stood from his chair, making his way around the table. Leaning against the table, he faced her as she attempted to ignore the proximity between them. "Nice rock," he commented, feigning admiration of her engagement ring. "Who's the lucky guy? I'm surprised the media hasn't gotten a hold of him."  
  
Keeping her gaze steadily at the papers in front of her, she retorted, "I don't think that's any of your or their business."  
  
Sighing smugly, Lex grinned. "Don't you think we should at least be somewhat cordial to each other," he inquired. "It's been two years..."  
  
"Under the circumstances, if you're looking for friendship... you're barking up the wrong tree," she responded coldly. "However, you're right... it has been two years, so I will give you the decency of treating you like my usual business relations."  
  
Lex nodded, "Thank you for the grand sacrifice."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she picked up her suitcase and headed towards the door, "Goodbye, Mr. Luthor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next night...  
  
The immense ballroom at the Blythe estate was filled with friends, family, and associates of the old British wealthy man... including the Lex who found himself anxiously awaiting for the arrival of his competitors, or at least, one of them. Although he attempted to ignore his eagerness and focus his attention on Mr. Blythe's whereabouts and the important guests, he always found himself taking second looks towards the entrance. Even when speaking to a highly-regarded executive, his eyes still could not deter from the doors.  
  
Lex's bombshell date noticed how distracted he seemed, as well, "Lex, sweety, what's the matter?"  
  
Grabbing a glass of champagne, he regrouped, "Nothing... I'm just looking forward to our little, private party tonight."  
  
"Oh, Lex..." she blushed, oblivious to his false excuse.  
  
Just then as he sipped from his glass, the classy English fashion designer entered through the doors. Not surprisingly, she made her appearance known as she fawned from guest to guest. Seconds passed before the Smallville native made her startling debut in the ballroom. For the first time in two years, Lex was able to see a hint of the old Lana... the girl who allowed soft colors to accentuate her untamed beauty and kind personality. In a lavender gown, reminiscent of the dress he had once given to her, she strayed from the dark aura she usually now wore. Still, the black widow, the ice princess of the business world did not fade along with her corporate suits. Her eyes remained cold, filled with a grim complexity and unsympathetic determination.  
  
Lex recognized that determination, the icy facade. It was the same one that clung onto him. And though he wished Lana would remember herself, he reminded himself that there was nothing between him and her except business... and if that was the case, he had to start going for the kill.  
  
While he looked for Mr. Blythe, Lana had already found him. She had seen Lex stare at her once she had come in, contemplating something of the sorts. Even if he was the first thing she found herself looking for, she decided his distractions were her advantages... wasting no time, Lana had made her way into Mr. Blythe's sphere of friends. After minutes of finding his way to them, he couldn't help admire her brilliant charm with the circle of people. It was a classic scene of brown-nosing potential clients. Soon enough, she had Mr. Blythe asking her to dance with him... and of course, she complied.  
  
Laughing and swaying through the dance floor, they danced as she kept charming him with her business genius. Lex knew it was time to make a move.  
  
"Pardon me, Mr. Blythe... but can I persuade you to allow me to have this dance with the lovely Ms. Lang," he inquired, using his irresistible persistence. "I hate to intervene-"  
  
"Oh of course... I'm happy to oblige," he placed her hand in Lex's. "I like to see my clients get better acquainted."  
  
Smiling in gratitude, Lex led Lana through the dance floor. Though she also had smiled, seemingly unbothered by the new development, she was really nowhere near that level of pleasantry. "What are you doing," she asked in a snide tone.  
  
"Dancing," he simply replied as he kept his infamous smirk adrift, nonchalantly looking around to the staring guest.  
  
"Dancing," she sarcastically retorted. "If you think I'm going to make a scene for your benefit, you can stop now because it's not going to work."  
  
Shaking his head gingerly from side to side, he pulled her closer to him. He felt tense up, chuckling at her reaction, "Relax... I'm just protecting my business interests from being suckered by your feigning innocence."  
  
"You got some nerve," she muttered as she tried to keep her face from contorting into full blown rage.  
  
Amused at her anger, he decided to quit hassling her. "You know, I wasn't lying about before," he closed in the small space between them, nearing the side of her face. "You look very lovely tonight."  
  
Lana remained speechless. She knew he meant it, but that wasn't as discomforting as the proximity between them. Her heart was beating faster, feeling familiar emotions edging their way from the obscure... from the hidden she wanted to forget.  
  
"You always did in lavender," he added, whispering into her ear as it soon seemed to the both of them that no one was around.  
  
Swallowing her nerves, she finally spoke, "Lex... don't."  
  
As the words slipped from her lips, their eyes at last met. There were too many things said between that gaze... it was hard to decipher, too much to take in almost.  
  
Wherever they had gone for that moment, they were brought back by a butler. "Excuse me, madam," he interrupted. "But, you have phone call... the gentleman says it is urgent."  
  
Nodding, she simply glanced back at Lex uncomfortably and allowed the butler to lead the way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had, indeed, been urgent. She had finally been able to get an estimate on how much Blythe expected for his land. Her contact had also told her what LuthorCorp might being offering. As much as the tycoon wanted to get to know them, she knew in the end it was all about the money. She had convinced herself that the heart didn't speak, it was the dollar that spoke clearly. That's why she had opted to leave the party and go to her office to work on new arrangements.  
  
Arriving at her office, Lana saw that there was some light coming from the room. Opening the door, she turned on a lamp nearby, surprised to see Damian sitting on her chair. She sighed in relief, but still wondered why he was there. "What are you doing here, Steele? I thought you were stuck in Wales," she asked as she walked towards her desk.  
  
"I was able to get away so I could be here with you," he answered suavely.  
  
Furrowing her eyebrows, she continued her questioning, "How did you know I would be here and not at the party?"  
  
"I called C.Z. and told her I was going to surprise you... she told me you had just left the party and were heading here," he explained. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?"  
  
"Oh of course, honey... I just didn't expect you... that's all," she stammered, feeling bad for her inquisition. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long day."  
  
"Well, c'mon then, let's get out of here," Steele stood up, grabbing her hand gently as he urged her to take flight. "Let's go home and have a pre-honeymoon night." He neared her face, kissing her seductively in hopes of accomplishing his plans.   
  
Pulling away softly from his lips, she caressed his cheek, "I can't."  
  
"C'mon Lana... don't be a bloody party pooper," he feigned utter disappointment as he playfully kissed her hand.  
  
"I need to work on the Blythe account... I have to get this done before I meet up with the old man tomorrow," she insisted, walking away from him. "I'm sorry, Steele... but it's important."  
  
"More important than your fiancé?!" The anger in his voice noticeably increased, "It's always business with you... you never have time for anything but your bloody work. I don't even know why I bother. Perhaps I should ask Lex Luthor."  
  
Lana instantly tensed, shocked and nerved by his last words. She was speechless... she didn't know what she felt, little less how to articulate it. Finally, "Get out..."  
  
"With pleasure, darling," Damian quickened his pace, walking out of her office with accurate speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later....  
  
Lana struggled to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her, but to no avail... thoughts of Steele's words... and dancing with Lex... kept her distracted. She kept feeling Lex's arms around her, his breath on her neck, the nearness of his body... and as much as she wanted to focus on something else, she couldn't. His voice continued to bring her back into a daze.  
  
"So this is Ms. Lang's office," suddenly that familiar voice was present. "Quite the futuristic scheme."   
  
Lana looked up, surprised to see Lex making his way towards her desk. As he sat down, confidently smiling, she inquired, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It got a little lonely without my dance partner," he mused.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she smirked, "Oh the blonde wasn't good on her feet? I'm surprised..."  
  
"Ooh, was that suppose to be an insult, or did the ice queen finally find her sense of humor," he questioned playfully.  
  
"As much as I would love to continue this one-sided witty repertoire, I have to ask... why are you here, Lex," she asked, starting to suspect ulterior motives. "Planning to spy?"  
  
Laughing softly, he shook his head, "There's no need, really... and I wouldn't do that... not to you anyway." He stood up going around her desk, stepping near the grand window behind Lana. Looking up at the view, he admired the beauty of the night, "Two years, Lana... it's been two years since we've spoken to each other. And when we finally do, it's nothing but cross words."  
  
Feeling a little nervous, Lana turned her chair around, trying to understand where he was going with this, "Lex... it's only business," she contended. "Besides, our lives have taken different paths since the last time we saw each other. I mean, what did you expect, Lex?"  
  
He kept his gaze on the night sky, finding it hard to look at her as the memories of that last night flooded his thoughts.  
  
"How did you expect me to react when you couldn't promise me the one thing I asked from you?" She stood up, standing beside him, urging him to look at her and face the facts. "Lex, what did you expect?"  
  
Standing still, hands in his pockets, he continued to stare at the sky in silence. Allowing seconds to pass as he felt her eyes burning through his skin, he slipped his hands out and gently brought them to her face. "This," he whispered as he brought his lips to hers. A field of emotions seemed to erupt... the struggle of their tongues wasn't forceful, but slow, intimate and full of pent up tension. Lana felt alive again, while Lex finally found what he was missing.  
  
Finding it all too overwhelming, Lex pulled away from her. Their ragged breathing filled the quietude of the office, until her cellphone rang loudly... bringing their gazes to a halt. Nervously, she stirred from her position and went for her phone. She would rather talk to anyone than deal with her emotions right now.  
  
"Hello," she stammered. "Damian..." She was overcome with shame as she heard her fiancé apologizing and expressing his love for her. For some reason, she felt it was best to leave the room... perhaps to regain composure... she just couldn't have Lex listening or look at her for that matter.  
  
As she exited the office, Lex found himself lost, without control. Then, suddenly his phone went off as well. "Luthor, here," he picked it up.   
  
"I have that information you wanted on that guy, Damian Steele... or should I say, Mr. Harvey Dent," the voice on the other end revealed.  
  
Arching his eyebrow with intrigue, Lex began walking out of the office, "I'll be there in fifteen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soooo, what do you think? I hope I didn't cause too much havoc with that cliffie... lol, not to worry, I'll update soon. In the meantime, tell me what you think... review, criticize, rant, anything to keep me going;) 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, thanks so much for the very nice reviews... they certainly keep me going;) Thanks.  
Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, too....  
  
Angels or Devils  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Once Lana had forgiven Damian, she hung up the phone, breathed in and out to regain her sanity. Her emotions were running on hyper-drive, suffocated by tense and confused feelings that constricted the beat of her heart. She had allowed Lex to kiss her. Why? Hadn't she stopped loving him long ago? Hadn't she convinced herself he would never be a part of her life? It was wrong to want to resurrect something she knew could never work out... not now, not ever. They had to move on, they had to fight those demons of the past and move on.   
  
But could she ignore the burning, the ache for something she knew was real?   
  
"Yes," she whispered to herself. Feeling adamant about her decision, she began heading towards office as she uplifted her confidence and determination. Lana walked inside, not noticing the emptiness of the room, "Lex... this was a mis-" She cut herself off, finally realizing there wasn't anyone in the room. Glancing around her office to ensure its void, she sighed as she shook herself into reality... she should of known he would run away. He always ran.  
  
Lana seated herself into her chair, "Back to business, Lang," she urged herself as she scrambled through her papers. She decided it was time to really prepare for her meeting with Blythe... everything had to go right, especially on her land proposal. Project V, as her and C.Z. had dubbed it, had been in the works for a year now. No one except the two partners knew about it. Things had to be kept under wraps since it would ultimately give them a monopoly over all fashion lines. All they needed was extra land.   
  
Slightly paranoid, she looked around to make sure she was alone. Lana unlocked one of her drawers, only to find that the Project V file was missing. "What hell," she gasped in confusion. The file was missing. Quickly, she grabbed the phone, speed dialing C.Z.  
  
"At 3 in the morning, this better be good, Lang," an exhausted C.Z. greeted, she didn't have to ask to know it was her workaholic partner.  
  
"Did you take the file, C.Z.," she inquired with panic persistent.  
  
The British designer, yawned as she tried to make sense of Lana's question. "What file," she asked, having no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"The Project V file... did you or did you not take it, C.Z.," she questioned again, growing angry her lax concern.  
  
Suddenly fully awake, the Englishwoman furrowed her eyebrows as she realized the severity of the situation, "No... I thought you had the file in your drawer."  
  
"If I had it, I wouldn't be calling. It's gone! The file is missing," Lana yelled in rage. "Someone took the damn file."  
  
C.Z. couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Who? Who could have known about it? Who could've taken it," she inquired like a madwoman, beginning to panic in full anxiety.  
  
Lana sighed as she tried to ignore the rattled woman on the other end. She had to think of a solution, of the culprit. Suddenly, it hit her. Of course, how could she be so dense... so naive and gullible?  
  
Finding her voice as the realization sunk in, she answered C.Z.'s questions with one name.   
  
"Lex..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, 8:00 AM...  
  
Ignoring the protests of the secretary, the determined young businessman made his way into the office supposedly closed-off to all visitors. He didn't care what time it was, or who was allowed it or not, he had to get through for the sake of the truth. With resolute force, he opened the door to the office.  
  
Startled by the intrusion, the head of the company looked up and frowned in anger at her uninvited guest, "What the hell are you doing here, Lex," Lana questioned from her desk. She didn't wait for an answer, but simply acknowledged her out-of-breath secretary who followed behind him, "Kate, call security immediately." Without hesitation, she quickly turned around to follow her boss's order.  
  
"Lana," he demanded, attempting to calm her. "There's something you should know." He revealed a file in his hand.  
  
Taking a glance at the folder in his hand, she arched her eyebrow, "What? Are we feeling remorse about stealing something that wasn't yours," she asked sarcastically. "God, how could I have been so stupid to think you were here last night because you actually cared about our relationship? I should have known you were that underhanded... but I actually believed you, I trusted you when you said you'd never do anything underhanded to me."  
  
Lex furrowed his eyebrows, completely at lost. He didn't understand what she was accusing him of, "Lana, I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't steal anything... maybe you should ask your fiancé, Damian Steele, or should I say-"  
  
"Leave him out of this," she demanded with a clenched jaw. "This is between you and me, and the fact that you tried to sabotage my plans. But, that's quite alright because I made sure Mr. Blythe found out about your indiscretions. I figured it would give him a better insight into your personality, seeing as he really wanted to get to know you."  
  
Still, unable to make gist of her accusations, he stammered with his words, "Lana... I don't understand... I haven't-" Suddenly, he was interrupted by a group of guards who detained Lex from making his advances towards Lana. Grabbing him by the shoulders, they began pulling him out of the office as he attempted to escape their hold. "Lana... don't do this. You have it all wrong. I haven't stolen anything," he managed to say as he struggled against the guards. "Get your damn hands off me! Lana... just hear me out."  
  
In her heart, she knew there was some truth to his contentions. But, she just couldn't allow herself to believe him... she didn't want to listen to him, to risk getting hurt again by his lies. No, she wasn't going to fall for his lies again.   
  
Lana gradually made her way towards him, silent and unwavering in her decision, she signaled to let him go. "I don't care what you have to say. Just give me the file and leave my office," her voice was unfaltering, coldly assertive. "Don't say a word, just turn around and leave... Mr. Luthor."  
  
He felt her words, hitting him like freezing wind. He knew she wasn't going to listen. Keeping his gaze on her eyes, he saw a reflection of himself and knew he had to surrender. Lex handed her the file and did as he was told, only glancing back as a final farewell.  
  
After waiting a few seconds for all of them to exit, Lana closed the door forcefully. Not wanting to think twice about the spectacle, she opened the file in her hand and began reading. Gradually her eyebrows began furrowing as she intently absorbed the material. A tear suddenly escaped her eye, realizing her mistake and the newfound truth. She wasn't hurt, it wasn't the pain from betrayal... but anger, unadulterated rage. "Harvey Dent..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noon...  
  
Whistling happily, the oblivious Damian made his way into his fiance's office. He was delighted she had forgiven him for their last confrontation, and now they were doing lunch. Hopefully, it would be their old lunch days when they were first dating. Those times were stress-free and Lana wasn't so tied up in work. Thinking of those days, he opened the door to her office, "Hello, sweetheart... are we ready for lunch?"  
  
Lana grinned, seemingly aloof as she approached him quietly, putting her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you were able to come. I like to keep you close," she said, facing him adoringly.   
  
"Now, I wonder why that is," he questioned, whispering into her ear as he playfully nibbled her neck.  
  
Smiling cryptically, she replied provocatively, "Oh you know... I like to keep my enemies closer... Harvey."  
  
As soon as he heard the name, he froze, remaining still and speechless. "What did you just call me," he swallowed nervously.   
  
He backed away slowly, while she patronizingly chuckled out loud at his reaction, "You heard me, Harvey."  
  
"Lana, I can explain...," he began.  
  
"When were you planning to tell me... after the wedding? Or when you were through with me," she asked, the anger noticeably increasing.  
  
"Lana, I wanted to tell you, but I was being blackmailed by Lionel Luthor, " he contended, trying desperately to explain himself. "I love you, Lana... I fell in love with you the day I met you."  
  
Sighing in annoyance of his excuses, she shook her head, "Obviously not enough to tell me the truth, apparently."  
  
"I couldn't... I would have been ruined," he admitted, knowing well he was losing her.  
  
"What about me? What about our relationship," she inquired, yelling as her frustrations got the better of her. "Why? Just tell me why you lied to me?"  
  
His head down in shame, Harvey surrendered the truth, "I was hired by Lionel Luthor to make sure you and his son never resumed your intimate relationship. At first, that's all I had to do... but when you became C.Z.'s partner and the company started branching out successfully, I was ordered to spy on your business transactions."  
  
Overwhelmed by the information, she stared at him in disbelief. Lana couldn't feel her voice, her whole body seemed to numb. She had lost so much, changed everything in her life because of one man's egotistical plan for the future. "So you... you were the one who stole the Project V file," she finally found her voice as the realization sunk in. "You've been lying to me all this time... about... about everything."  
  
"No, Lana... not about everything. I love you and that stands as a fact. I have never lied about loving you," he reiterated, nearing her.  
  
Seeing his approach, she raised her hand to yield his steps, "Don't come near me," she demanded. "I don't know you anymore."  
  
"Lana, my name may not be Damian Steele, but I am still the man you fell in love with," Harvey insisted, hoping she would understand.  
  
"What are you talking about? You disguised yourself as a British lawyer, hired to seduce me when I was vulnerable and lost... I didn't fall in love with you, I fell for your act," Lana amended, allowing tears of frustrations to escape her. "I thought you were the one who could help me find myself... but... but I was wrong. I don't know you... or myself."  
  
He shook his head disapprovingly, "No, Lana... that's not true. I may not have the British accent and may have been blackmailed, but I love you. I'm still that lawyer who cares for people... and cares for you, especially you."  
  
Shaking her head from side to side, tired of hearing his apologies, she headed towards the door, "I have to attend a meeting. I'm sure you can find your way out, and I expect you to be out of the apartment by end of this day. Don't call, don't come by... just stay out of my life."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An unusually weathered Lex opened the door to his hotel... exhausted and emotionally drained, all he wanted to do was lie down with a drink in hand. But, it was apparently too much to ask for. Inside, awaited the man who had controlled his steps since the day he was born.   
  
"Lex, it's about time you got here," greeted the very-smug Lionel Luthor.  
  
Eyeing him with clear annoyance, he stepped inside his room, closing the door behind him. "Hello, father... what brings you to other side of the world," he asked as he headed for a drink.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were prepared for the Blythe presentation," he replied arrogantly. "I wouldn't want to hear that my son wasn't capable of easily winning over an obtuse, old man... especially when his competition was an over-the-hill, dim-witted English and an overzealous young woman from Smallville."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were doubting my abilities," Lex sipped his drink, praising the heat of his vodka-on-the-rocks. "But, that possibly couldn't be it since you had it all panned out. In fact, you probably have some new information for me... possibly information gathered by your henchman, Mr. Harvey Dent."  
  
Chuckling smugly, he admitted, "I'm surprise it took you that long to find out." Lex's eyes darted to his father, exuding hatred at his pompous attitude and indifference. The elder Luthor simply simpered, "Two years ago, I found Mr. Dent in Gotham City and instantly knew the up-and-coming attorney would be perfect for the job. He reminded me so much of you... that's what did it. I knew the little princess of Smallville would easily fall for the young man who thought he could conquer the world. Add Paris, and it was one of the best investments I have ever made."  
  
Remaining silent, he continued to glare at his father. He felt the anger overwhelming his body... how could he have let this happen? His father had not only manipulated his life, but the one person he cared the most about... Lana. He could only blame himself... he had let her go and allowed his father to create further distance between what they had.   
  
"But, that's enough of that... here's what you need for your meeting today," he placed the Project V file on top of a table as headed towards the door. "I suggest you get started... you only have half an hour before your appointment."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
He knew what he had to do, even if he would have to sacrifice making a deal. If not for himself, for Lana... he had to do this.   
  
Entering the elaborate office of the British mogul, he began quickly, "Mr. Blythe, there's something you have to know-"  
  
"Oh, not to worry, Lex... Ms. Lang already explained the misunderstanding. You needn't to worry about anything except your presentation," he cut off Lex, smiling and urging him to keep at ease.  
  
Lex ceased his steps, realizing that Lana wasn't in the dark anymore. He admired the fact she cleared the situation... it was something the old Lana would have done. It was his turn now. "I'm glad the issue has been cleared," he replied, slowing down. "However, the reason I am here is not to present my proposal for your land."  
  
Looking perplexed, Mr. Blythe asked, "Then why are you here, Lex?"  
  
"I've come to withdraw my bid and my interest in your land," he revealed. "I apologize for the short notice, but it is the right decision."  
  
"Are you sure it is," the English tycoon questioned, finding it strange he would do so impulsively. "You do understand, this opportunity will not remain on the table ever again?"  
  
"I understand, Mr. Blythe," he admitted. "Nonetheless, I believe Ms. Lang is more deserving of this chance. The truth is, Mr. Blythe... she will always be the competitor with the better personality. No one can compare to her... especially not me."  
  
Furrowing his eyebrow, Mr. Blythe continued to look onto the young man who simply nodded a farewell and resumed to leave the office. He was baffled, but knew that there was something bigger involved... it had to be love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night...  
  
Lana stood, pensively viewing the night sky out on her balcony. With a drink in hand, she thought about everything that occurred in the last three days. It had all happened so quickly and resulted in more confusion. Yet, one thing was for sure... she was left vulnerable again, pained by lies and confused by her own feelings. Everything was in the air, including decisions she didn't want to make. There were too many risks, and she was tired of getting hurt.  
  
As she continued to get lost in her daze, her former fiancé quietly appeared behind her, admiring the beauty before him. Seeing her there, he truly regretted the decisions he had made. Hopefully, the one he was making now would make up for all of them. "Lana," he called for her attention.  
  
She turned around abruptly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"There's something I have to tell you," he announced. "I decided that it was only right."  
  
"Look, Steele, Harvey... whatever your name is... we're not getting back together," she retorted with added resistance.  
  
"That's not why I'm here, Lana," he corrected. "There's something you need to know." Saying nothing in return, she allowed him to continue. "The reason I was kept under Luthor's 'employment' for such a long time was because of Lex's continuing interest in you. For two years, he has followed you through the media and whatever news he heard from Paris. As much as he tried to, he could never stop loving you... and his father knew. Since his master plan for Lex did not include you in the picture, he made sure you were in Paris and distracted with me."  
  
Lana bit her lip, trying to register the truth. "Why are you telling me this," she asked.  
  
"Because I've made enough mistakes in my life... and it's time to start making the right ones now," Harvey answered honestly. "I don't expect you to forgive me and I don't expect you take me back, especially when I know you love Lex." Her eyes widened, startled by his observation. Before she could argue, he spoke up, "I have always known you were in love with him. And I knew he would never stop, especially after I read this." He handed her a worn envelope, "Well, I have to go. I'm going back to Gotham," he claimed, swallowing nervously. "Goodbye, Lana."  
  
Uncomfortably and regretfully, he left the woman who would forever hold his heart. Meanwhile, Lana held the envelope, contemplating its content and the new discovery. Hesitantly, however, she opened the letter and began reading.   
  
She gasped, finding it hard to breathe as her heart constricted, the emotions overwhelming her body.   
  
Lex's letter from two years past had finally arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm glad it finally did arrive! But, what do you think? Enjoyable chapter, or hate that cliffie? Well, feel free to rant, review, criticize, anything you wish....   
Oh and just so you know... Chapter 11: The FINALE  
  
Btw, Harvey Dent is a character from Batman. He's otherwise known as Two-Faced. Of course, this is prior to his change. I just thought his character was appropriate;) 


	11. Chapter 11: The Finale

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville;(  
  
Angels or Devils  
  
Chapter 11: Finale  
  
ILana,  
I once had a dream that I lost you. I kept seeing myself in a white room. There were no doors. I was trapped, plagued with feelings of utter loneliness and a pained heart. Calling for you, and not able to hear you. My body ached inside, the emotions just ripping my soul apart. I woke up and found you by my side... asleep. I looked at you. Without words, without mere expressions, I heard you. You gave me strength, quieted my fears... unveiled my escape. We have this secret language, we need not be awake for. That's our connection, the immortal bond between us that brought me back to you.  
  
I'm left now with useless words, when all I want is to hold you, see you, hear you. I don't want to lose our connection... I want to retrieve it... so I can bring you back to me.  
  
Lex/I  
  
~*~*~  
  
Spread out, legs dangling over the side of the king-sized bed, laid a hung-over and sleeping Lana. She still wore yesterday's corporate suit, now wrinkled and untidily clinging onto her. It was very much unlike the controlled, business Lana to allow herself to overindulge in alcohol, yet all the new revelations of the past days had been too much to embrace. She needed a release, time to step aside from all the begging emotions and the confusion of her love life. So, she grabbed two bottles of Dom Perignon and without much inhibition, welcomed the sultry warmth of the wine to invade her body. As the hours trickled away, Lana found herself slurring words and remembering nothing except his face. No matter how much she wasted away the thousand dollar wine, Lex was always at the forefront of her mind, memories, and thoughts. Only the deep slumber kept her away from the madness.  
  
Until now...   
  
The insolent, piercing and never-ceasing ringing of her phone suddenly managed to stir the drunken-stupor of her consciousness. Lana struggled to open an eye as the sun blatantly blinded her; nevertheless, she mustered enough strength to flip over and open both eyes as she stared into her ceiling, trying to regain all her mental faculties. The ringing continued to sound off, urging her to make a move even though she still hadn't deciphered the noise.   
  
"Ah, my head," Lana complained out loud as she clumsily lifted herself up into an awkward sitting position. "Stop the ringing!" Holding her temples, she frowned upon the relentless noise. At last, it motivated her to look for the phone. Falling to the floor, she crawled to the cordless telephone lying upside on the ground.  
  
Tactlessly, she pressed several buttons to pick up the call. "Hello... hello, who is this," she inquired angrily, yet still oddly dumb-founded.  
  
"Lana, this is C.Z.," announced her partner on the other end. "God, you sound bloody awful! What's wrong?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, the hung-over ice queen sighed, "Nothing... I just had a little too much to drink yesterday," she answered. "Anyway, why are you calling me so early in the morning?"  
  
"Lana, it's 3 in the afternoon," C.Z. chuckled in amusement. "Nonetheless, my dear, I presume your liberating, alcoholic feast must have been in anticipation of our win."  
  
Furrowing her eyebrows, Lana was having a hard time following the English designer especially after hearing she had slept into the afternoon. "What are you talking about, C.Z.," she asked as she massaged her right temple, attempting to soothe away the pounding headache.  
  
"Darlin', hadn't you heard? We got the Blythe account," she revealed enthusiastically.   
  
"Our bid beat out Lex's?" Lana questioned, surprised by their victory. She had somewhat expected in her arrogant moments, but the reality of it was truly unexpected.  
  
"Apparently so," she answered, reveling in their new accomplishment. "Although I can careless, Blythe did say something that seemed a bit peculiar. He remarked something about there being no real competition in the end. My guess is that our bid must've been quite outlandish or-"  
  
It was quite an unusual statement. Blythe would never divulge such information without there being some reason, and obviously C.Z. had no clue as to what it was. Something just didn't seem right. "Alright," Lana interrupted the British's reasoning. "We won, that's all that matters. I have to get cleaned up now... I'll talk to you later, C.Z."  
  
Not waiting to hear her anything in return from her partner, she quickly ended the call and made a new one. "May I please speak to Mr. Blythe," she asked the receptionist at the other end of the line. "Tell him it's Ms. Lang, thank you."  
  
Seconds later, the call was transferred to the English mogul. "Ah, hello, Ms. Lang... and may I say congratulations on your new property," he greeted.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Lana replied, attempting to sound sober and cool.  
  
Clearing his throat, he kindly questioned, "Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Lang?"  
  
"Actually, sir, there is," she swallowed nervously. "Earlier you spoke to C.Z. and said to her that there was 'no real competition in the end.'"  
  
"Yes, I might've mentioned that," Mr. Blythe concurred as he smiled to himself, inwardly amused at the love-struck businesswoman.  
  
"If I may ask, sir, what did you mean by that," Lana inquired, hoping for some clarification.  
  
"Though I am not at liberty to say," he began. "I will trust you keep it to yourself... you see, Ms. Lang, the reason there was no competition is due to Lex's decision to withdraw his bid. He came in yesterday and determinedly withdrew his bid, believing you were more deserving of the property and not LuthorCorp."  
  
Chills ran through her skin as she felt her chest constrict, she suddenly found it hard to breathe. "I see, Mr. Blythe," she managed to say, struggling to remain composed.  
  
"Nonetheless, it is a grand victory," Mr. Blythe announced. "Congratulations again... seems like you got yourself a winner– that is, perhaps there are two. Well, I wish you well, Ms. Lang, and we'll speak again to finalize the deal."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Lana slowly stood up, feeling the dizziness of Dom Perignon's effects. She breathed in and out to calm her thoughts and emotions. As she stumbled over to the bathroom, she stepped over a disheveled paper. It was Lex's letter. Picking it up, she remembered why she had decided to drink the night before. The feelings from obscurity had risen, enveloping and urging her body to remember when her heart wasn't a protected fortress... when she knew what love felt like. Still, there was fear, haunting every fiber of her emotions.  
  
Yet, why fear when he had proven to be everything she wanted in him? He had kept his promise without even consenting to it.   
  
"Forget fear, Lana."   
  
Her own words became a fortitude of drive. Hurriedly, she got in the shower, allowing the water to resurrect the strength of the old Lana and leave the ice queen to drain into oblivion. The start of new day may have begun in the afternoon, nevertheless it was beginning with a refreshing glimpse of hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After walking the streets of Paris for hours, Lex finally arrived at the hotel. He was exhausted, drained from the insomnia of the night before. Constant thoughts of Lana and memories of yesteryears plagued him, he found himself continuously awakened by them. He knew he had to get out of Paris before he ended in another sleepless night.   
  
Walking into his room, Lex was met by an unexpect visitor. It was none other than his father who undoubtedly must've heard of the lost of the Blythe contract. "Lex, where have you been," the elder Luthor questioned authoritatively. "I've been waiting for you for hours now."  
  
"I've been out," he answered, short and simple.  
  
"Well, tell me, Lex... did you have fun parading the streets of Paris while your former teenage girlfriend stole the Blythe account from right under your nose?" Lionel Luthor was clearly livid, having all his expectations and efforts blown to pieces.  
  
Sighing in annoyance of his father, Lex at last decided to vent. Smiling devilishly, he wet his lips as he usually did before his witty remarks confounded his victim. "Actually yes... I did have fun parading the Parisian streets, reveling in your lost and my triumph," he divulged as his father frowned in perplexity and anger. "Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't know... I expected you would find out sooner, I guess I should have allowed two years to elapse."  
  
"Lex, do not play games with me," Lionel warned.  
  
"Trust me, father, I don't play games," he retorted with equal vexation. "I withdrew the bid. I told Mr. Blythe we were no longer interested in his land." The older Luthor stared in maddening astonishment, repulsed by his son's actions. While Lex looked on pleased, "I figured that was enough compensation for your manipulation of Lana."  
  
His jaw was clenched in rage as he reprimanded, "It seems like I have taught you nothing, Lex."  
  
"On the contrary, father, you've taught more than you'll ever know– that of being just as artful in scheming. Perhaps now, you'll think twice before attempting to control my life," he contended, walking towards the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch." Leaving him without a second to debate, Lex exited the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minutes later...  
  
Rushing through the crowd of people in the lobby of the Regal Hotel, Lana ran to a closing elevator. She managed to squeeze in before it left, anxiously pressing the button to the top floor where she knew Lex was staying. When the elevator finally arrived at her destination, she hurried to his room number, knocking quickly and incessantly.  
  
To her surprise, she did not find the Luthor she was hoping for. "Mr. Luthor," she frowned. "Where's Lex?"  
  
"Ah, well, if it isn't the new owner of the Blythe property, Ms. Lana Lang... I suppose congratulations are in order," he snidely greeted. "I am no sore loser, so I will congratulate you for using your feminine wiles in acquiring what you wanted. Quite tactful, if I may say so."  
  
Rolling her eyes at his ill remark, she tried to ignore him as she glanced around to see if there was any signs of Lex. Clearly there weren't any, she had to find out where he was. "I'd thank you if I didn't hear the obvious hint of jealousy in your voice. Quite flattering, if I may say so."  
  
Rudely knocked into business mode, he gazed at her with despise. "Ms. Lang, I'll put it to you plainly... stay away from Lex," he threatened sternly. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Nor, does he deserve a conniving mistress like yourself."  
  
"Conniving? Did you forget who sent his henchman to spy on my business transactions," she questioned, growing impatient with the malicious tycoon. "Mr. Luthor, I suggest you invest your time elsewhere and stop concerning yourself in my life and Lex's. We are all adults after all."  
  
Simpering in his arrogance, he gently wiped a strand of hair out of her face as she pulled away swiftly. Arching his eyebrow in amusement, "Ms. Lang if you're as smart as you think you are, you'll stay away from Lex. He will never love you as you'd want him to... rather, you will become his trophy."  
  
"I think you have him confused for yourself, sir. I know he would never do as you did to your wife... the one trophy you lost." The words surrounded Lionel, leaving him speechless as Lana immediately left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the airport...  
  
The sky was clear, a few clouds painting the scene as the sun gradually drowned itself from sight. Lex looked on, his thoughts dwelling on the woman who he would probably never hold in his arms again. It was useless, really. Everything he had done he knew was not in vain, yet the emptiness that set in was relentlessly powerful. Without her, he felt hollow, detached with everything around him. Lex knew this feeling had to end, he had to escape. There was no reason anymore why to continue loving someone who had moved on... with good reason too... she knew the hurt he was capable of.   
  
Time had come for him to move on as well.  
  
He walked towards the gate, refusing to look back. Entering the plane, the flight attendant showed him to his seat. There was no one next to him... no one in the entire the plane for that matter. It was the company plane which he had chartered for the whole week. Lex liked it that way. There was no one to bother him, not a soul to interrupt his contemplation.   
  
Perhaps he spoke too soon. "Mr. Luthor, a call has been made to detain departure for a few minutes. They spoke to ground control, but the reception was unstable. All they heard was to stop the plane," explained the flight attendant. "It might have been a business associate."  
  
"Highly doubtful," he answered, annoyed by the delay. "I don't see why we are not moving along when an unreliable and unknown call has been made. If there isn't anything wrong with the plane, there is no reason why to detain from taking off. Just tell the pilot to go."  
  
Nerved by the tone of his voice, the attendant quickly turned around and relayed the message to the pilot.  
  
As the plane began moving along the runway, Lana ran towards the gate Lex had just stepped off. She was met by an official, stopping her from going further. "Please, I need to speak to Lex Luthor," she struggled to move ahead.   
  
"Madam, his plane is taking off as we speak," the official revealed.  
  
"But, I called to stop the plane," Lana stepped away from him, not wanting to realize that Lex might actually be gone.   
  
The official simply signaled towards the window. She directed her gaze at the glass behind her and saw the LuthorCorp airplane elevating into the air. Lana had done everything possible to speak to him, to stop the plane from leaving... perhaps he did everything to turn away from her.  
  
Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One week later...  
  
The night was quiet, the streets of Smallville were left alone. No one seemed to be hanging on the sidewalks or driving to a nearby destination. All but one person seemed to invade the silence of the town. In the Talon, sat the lonely prince of Smallville. It was 10:30 and it was business as usual. Lex was meeting a buyer interested in the Talon. Whoever it was, he didn't care, all he wanted to do was get rid of the one place that constantly reminded of him Lana. Since he had decided to move on, this was certainly one way of doing so. He had kept the Talon alive for far too long, even when Lana had sold her chairs long ago.   
  
Impatiently, he waited for the buyer who for some reason wanted to meet at this hour. He wasn't about to argue especially considering there weren't many interests in Talon. Too many saw Smallville as an unlucrative place of business. Besides, the buyer's financial advisors, the only people Lex had spoken to, had put up a good price in his name. Lex now grew curious to see who this big investor was.  
  
As he waited, he looked around the Talon, finding it hard to stop reminiscing the times he spent here with Clark... and Lana. When he began meeting up with her on a nightly basis, everything seemed simple. He remembered how often they would get lost in each other's eyes, how often they bantered about frivolous things, the last night when she kissed him... thanking him for the orchid. It was difficult to think of those moments, especially now that he was in the process of selling the place.  
  
Walking towards the counter, where she had often stood, arranging orders or grabbing something for their nightly conversations, he reveled in those old memories. He dazed off as he looked onto the clean cups and kitchenware, not aware that someone had also invaded the empty surroundings.  
  
"I hope I'm not too late," a familiar voice filled the Talon.  
  
Lex stirred, turning around slowly as he recognized the voice. Quite surprised but remaining expressionless, he gazed at his visitor, "Lana...." He was in awe, yet quickly remembered what he had decided. "No, you're just in time– that is, if you're the mysterious buyer."  
  
She had expected a cold welcoming, but hoped it would soon dissolve. "I am the buyer, however I have no intention of making any financial deals. I've come for another reason," she swallowed nervously, encouraging herself to continue.   
  
Lex arched his eyebrow,"I see, well I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"Please, just hear me out," Lana waved him off, urging him to listen. He nodded almost unnoticeably in return. Taking the initiative, she began, "The past two years have meant nothing to me. Yes, I accomplished things I never thought I could. It was empowering, I felt like I could beat out all competition... and I did. Yet, all the victories, everything that I succeeded in meant nothing. Inside, I was dying... I lost myself, I hid the pain, tirelessly tried to forget everything that I was. I was dead without even knowing it. Until you came to Paris, and reminded me what it was to be alive again. You also reminded me that I had a heart... and that I was still in love with you."  
  
"Lana..." Lex called, wanting to stop her from making a mistake.  
  
Yet, she continued, "Lex... we've lost each other too many times. I know we've both made mistakes, but I trust you, I trust each other. My only escape is you. Now, I want to retrieve our connection."  
  
Lex looked up, her last words bringing back the image of his letter. He was speechless, floundering in her words, realizing what this meant...  
  
"Say something please," her eyes watered as she pleaded for some words.  
  
He closed the proximity slightly between them, silently without any sign of expression on his face or eyes. "What took you so long?"  
  
Allowing a tear to slid down her face, she exhaled, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Lana smiled as he walked near her, taking her hand as she turned towards the door. As they quietly exited, Lana yielded their steps, turning to him. Looking up at him, she did what she'd been dying to do for so long... she placed her lips on him, kissing him softly, each proving their love for each other as they allowed all their emotions into that one kiss.   
  
Several seconds, finding they both needed to breathe, they let go. Lana gazed up at him, "So, does this mean I get the Talon? I mean, that's the only reason I let you kiss me."  
  
Lex grinned amusingly, quickly feigning seriousness, "Only if you sleep with me."  
  
Holding tightly to his hand, she opened the door as she replied, "I think that can be arranged."  
  
Following behind her, this time he stopped her, turning her to him, "I knew I loved you for a reason." Before she could banter back, he kissed her, in more anticipation then the last, eagerly and playfully devouring her lips.  
  
Once out of breath, he still held her hand, leading her towards his convertible. They drove off, screeching tire and all, bringing back the life to Smallville as they brought each other back to themselves.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoa... that's it folks. I hoped you all liked the ending. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue but that all depends on you guys. I just hoped you all enjoyed the story altogether. And of course, thank you so much for all the reviews... they were beyond encouraging. Special thanks to those devout reviewers like Angie, LeoJade, Diana Troy, and many others, please forgive me for not mentioning all your names. To all readers, I hope I kept you interested... and made a Lex/Lana trooper out of you, if you weren't already;) 


End file.
